Love you, Hate you, I will always love you Noll
by lunasilverbells123
Summary: Mayra a.k.a Mai is attending college in England. Oliver is her new Parapsychology Professor. They both start to get attracted to each other. They love each other, fall apart, hate each other but after 5 months they again fall in love. Love, Hate, Ignorance, Aggression, Regret are all the feelings which are experienced. Follow our favorite couple on their journey with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOTE THAT MAYRA THOMES IS MAI TANIYAMA AND MELLY AND LUKE ARE JUST EXTRA CHARACTERS. THERE ALSO WILL BE MORE EXTRA CHARACTERS LATER ON AND THERE ALSO IS THE TEAM OF S.P.R LATER ON. Yes Mai does know Japanese. I'LL BE GIVING HER SHORT NAME MAI SO IT WON'T BE CONFUSING...**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter-1

"I am really excited to see our new Professor for Parapsychology." said a girl with short brown hair. She had big and cheerful chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah Mayra you're right, I am excited too you know. I heard that he is really young. I guess he is only 19." said another girl with long black hair. "Really, Melly? He is 19 years old. He is only 1 year older than us. How come he is not in collage?" the girl named Mayra asked with surprise evident in her voice. "Dunno" Melly said with shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the opposite shoulders of the girls. "Morning girls." a boy said happily while coming in between of the girls. Both of the girls immediately became irritated. "How many times do we have to tell you not to do that." Melly said. Boy she was irritated.

"C'mon I Know you both love me." He said while pouting. Both girls sighed. "Let's go otherwise we are going to be late. Luke don't do that again." Mayra said with warning in the last part. "Yeah Yeah whatever." He said while grabbing the hands of both girls and running towards the building well actually their college.

The day ended quickly. Three of them had their last class together, Parapsychology. The trio went in there and settled themselves on the seats. All the students were really excited to see their new young professor. After 5 mins, a young boy entered the class.

He had blue-black hair and pale skin. He was wearing all black and blue clothes which were contrasting with his pale skin and boy, the vibes he was giving off. He also had an unusual colour of eyes. They were dark blue of colour. His face was devoid of any emotion. The girls, hell even the boys were staring at him in awe. He was the most beautiful person they had ever seen.

He came and stood in the middle of the stage. Sensing the stares full of awe he was getting, he cleared his throat to bring the attention of the students to what he was going to say. "Good evening class. I am your new teacher for the subject parapsychology. My name is Oliver Davis." He could practically see the shock on the students faces.

"Noway. He is the famous Dr. Davis." Melly half yelled half whispered in Mayra's ear. "Yeah I can't believe it too." Mayra was staring at him for past one min without even blinking.

"What the hell? How come someone can be this handsome. It's a crime. Someone arrest him." Luke said to both of the girls. Both of the girls sweat dropped. "Luke, do remember that you are a boy." Mayra said while looking at him. He 'hump'ed and slumped back in his seat. ' _Though he does have a point there. This guy is way too handsome for his own good.'_ She thought and again started staring at him.

Suddenly her eyes went wide. ' _Did he just? Did he just smirked at me?'_ Mayra shook her head and again looked at Oliver, he had already started teaching. ' _Maybe I am thinking too much.'_ She then indulged herself in the book lying in front of her.

Oliver was teaching about the different types of latent powers. Mayra was still looking at him. She didn't had any concern about what he was teaching. She just wanted to look at him. Then Luke started elbowing her. "What?" she snapped at him. "Try not to fall in love with him, will ya?" He said, teasing her. Mayra's face stared heating up. She stood up abruptly and exclaimed "I would never."

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. Luke was try his best not to start laughing at her but he was failing miserably. Mayra looked at Oliver and started scratching the back of her neck nervously "Sorry?" she said. Oliver raised an elegant eyebrow and said "Miss Thomes, Detention after class. Now sit down." He said while turning to the blackboard.

Mayra sat down depressed in her seat. "Have fun, Mai." Luke used her nickname. Mayra glared at him. (Boy if looks could kill.) "I am gonna kill you." she threatened him. Luke raised his arms in air to surrender. "Shut up you two." Melly spat at both of them. Mai sighed ' _This is going to be a long_ _day.'_ She thought to herself ' _Way to go Mai. That was a great first impression on Professor Davis'_ She again thought but with sarcasm evident in her voice.

* * *

Please review so that I can encourage myself to write another chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE WERE SOME MISTAKES LIKE OLIVER IS 1 YEAR OLDER THEN MAI NOT YOUNGER AND I AM REALLY GREATFULL FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS THANKS A LOT. I WILL DO MY BEST, I PROMISE. AND BELIEVE ME THIS STORY IS PRETTY LONG. MOSTLY THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE ONLY…SO ENJOYYYYYY**

After the class ended, Mai had to stay behind for detention and for some strange reason Oliver decided to stay in the class too. Mai noticed that there was a stack of papers lying on the table in front of him.

' _What is he doing here? Doesn't he have another class?'_ Mai thought. She was bored. Detention. The thing, which she hated the most in her life, was detention. After sometime, she again found herself staring at him. He turned around to face her. Mai noticed the smirk on his face.

"I know I am handsome Miss Thomes, but that doesn't mean that you can stare at me like that? Don't bore holes in my head." He said in high mighty voice.

Mai's left eyebrow twitched. _'Man, Talk about narcissism'_ she thought. "I am not staring at you, Prof. Davis" She said in irritated voice, "I am just bored." She followed in bored tone.

"If you're bored, then come and file these papers lying on the desk." He said in the matter-of-factly tone.

"What? You want me to file that trash. No way am I going to do that." She exclaimed. "Then prepare yourself for the detention tomorrow as well." He warned her. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"No, NO. I am doing it. I am doing it." She said to him while coming up to his desk. She noticed that all the papers were from the **Society of Parapsychology Research** that is in England and THE famous Dr. Oliver Davis is an essential member of the organization.

' _He and his Brother Eugene Davis are both very famous and he is also the member of the org. No one has ever seen what these two brothers look like. Now, aren't we the lucky ones.'_ She again stared at him.

' _He must be having one headache while filing these papers.'_ She thought and looked sympathetically at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said abruptly. "Just file these papers and leave." He ordered her. _'Who the hell does he think he is? Famous or not, he is one narcissistic person I have ever known in my life.'_ She huffed with anger and started filing the papers in anger.

After 1 hr. she left. _'Fresh air feels so good.'_ she let anime tears fall from her eyes. She sighed "Staying in one room with him was horrible. The man seems to pride himself too much that he didn't even uttered a word to me the whole time." She said to herself. "Great now I am talking to myself." She said feeling stupid for talking to herself.

Next morning, the first thing on Mai's mind was to find Luke and kill him, then bring him back to life ad then again kill him. "Hey Mai." Melly tapped on her shoulder. Mai turned around and saw Melly and her expression softened. "Hey Mells" She said with a smile.

"Hey girls!" Luke came to them and waved his hand. Mai's face turned murderous again. Luke stopped in his tracks. "Um-I hmmm Hey!" He said really frightened when he saw Mai's face. "YOU. Because of YOU I had to stay in that class with him" She glared at him "Run for your life Darling." She said in extra sweet voice.

Luke started sweating and took the chance he ran away with Mai following him to kill him. Two of them ended in the cafeteria, breathing heavily. "Never" breath "do that" breath "again" Mai said between breaths. "Fine" he replied.

Again, now was the class for Parapsychology. But guess what Mai was running late. "I am in." she shouted and dashed through the door of the class. She saw everyone looking at her. Then her eyes landed on her two friends. Melly was shaking her head sideways and Luke was choking on his laughter. Then she looked at Oliver. He was staring at her. "Hey?" She asked more than greeted.

"Detention" was all he said and turned to resume his teaching. "Huh" she sighed audibly and made her way to her seat between her two friend.

Luke was just going to make a comment but she snapped at him "Don't. Say. Anything." Melly sighed at the idiocy of her two friends.

* * *

Plzzzzzzzzzz review...and thanks again for the previous reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guyzzz…..**

Detention, again, seriously. Mai sighed. She was again filing papers. _'Where does he gets all this work? Is he too fragile to do it on his own, anyway?'_ she sighed again.

"Prof. Davis I am done with the papers." She said while sighing the third time that day. "You can call me Oliver when no one's around. And if you're done with the papers, you can leave." He said while reading his black covered book.

"Thank you. I think I shou-' She stopped and then exclaimed "You said that I can call you by your First name. OH MY GOD. Are you ok?"

Oliver's left eye twitched "Yes I told you to call me by my first name when NO one is around. And I am totally fine." He said, irritated. Mai was too shock to say anything to him.

Then she came out of her daze and said "Well fine then. I think you can call me Mai then." Oliver sighed and said while looking at her "Fine Mai. You can leave now or your brain is too weak to even make you walk out of the room without anyone's help."

Oliver patted himself mentally for such a remark. Mai snapped her head at his face and gave him the murderous glare that she was giving Luke earlier. "Well my brain is fine enough to walk out of the building myself. THANKY YOU for your super CONCERN about my BRAIN, OLIVER."

She picked her bag and stomped out of the class but she turned on time to glare at him when she caught him smiling. Not smirking but genuinely smiling.

She hurriedly came out of the room as if she had done some crime. _'He looked so cute when he smiled like that. I can see him smiling all my li- Wait what?'_ She shook her head to get that thought out of her head and headed home.

Next day, Mai was not late and surprisingly she was not shouting at Luke for anything. She was sitting in between her two friends and observing Prof. Davis or Oliver. The class ended and her friends decided to leave her. The class was empty. Oliver was in middle of the stage of classroom. He turned around to see Mai staring at him.

"Aren't you going to leave or do you like my company too much to leave with your friends?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

That remark brought Mai out of her amusing and she sighed. She was falling for him but didn't wanted to accept. _'Even I don't know why I am still sitting here. I got to make an excuse'_ She thought.

"Well I was observing the stack of papers at your desk Oliver." She pointed at the table. "Well it's better to come down and file them than observing them. Or is it that you're brain is too small to do even a small task." He remarked with a smirk.

"Leave my brain alone, Oliver" She said while looking at him. She again started staring at him. _"Snap out of it Mayra. Snap out of it."_ She thought and slapped her both cheeks. "If you keep slapping yourself like that you're definitely going to lose the remaining brain cells you have." He said in mocking voice and turned back to his book.

Mai growled. _'Why can't he just keep my brain out of the conversation?"_ She thought while making her way to the table.

She filed the papers and prepared to leave. But before leaving she turned to Oliver and said "Goodbye Oliver". He looked at her. He was shocked, she could tell but composed himself and said "Bye Mai." And returned to his book. Before she could leave, "How are you going home?" He asked her out of nowhere.

She spun on her heels and faced him. She was shocked. Was he concern about me? Really? Oliver sighed and looked at her "Yes I am concerned. Now tell me where do you live? I'll give you a lift." He said monotone voice.

Mai gasped. "You can read minds" She exclaimed and pointed a finger at him. "No Mai. I cannot read minds. You said that out loud enough for me to hear." He corrected her. "oh!" she scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Let's go" he said while snapping his book shut and walking out of the room.

There was a black car parked in the parking lot of the College. _'This guy is obsessed with the colour black.'_ She thought and laughed awkwardly. Oliver looked at her, confused.

A tall man stepped out of the driving seat of the car. "Lin! Good you're here" He then looked at Mai and introduced her to Lin "Mai this is Lin, Lin Kujo." He pointed at Lin. "Hello" She gave him a beaming smile. Lin only nodded in response and climbed back in the seat.

Mai sweat dropped. Oliver's personality seems to be rubbing off on him. No manners. Her left eye twitched. Oliver turned to her and said "We both have manners. We just decide not to show it to idiots like you." He climbed at the passenger seat.

"I said that out loud, Didn't I?" she sighed and climbed at the back seat and Lin was trying not to break a smile that was threatening to come on his lips. _'They both are perfect for each other.'_ He thought and started driving.

* * *

 **Plzzzzz review if you love Noll…..lolzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T WORRY GUYZ I AM FAR FINISHED FROM THIS STORY. I DIDN'T GET ANY TIME TO WRITE THIS WEEK. SO DON'T WORRY AND THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS GUYZ AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT…**

' _It's been three weeks since Oliver gave me a ride home. Well that was one hell kind of ride. No one said a word the whole time. That car literally was a jail for someone like me who talks too much. Well what can w-'_ Luke interrupted her train of thought.

He was elbowing her in her stomach. "What?" She snapped at him. "I recommend you to be attentive in the class right know. Prof. Davis isn't in a good mood." He whispered to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. "Well you see-" Luke was cut off by Oliver's yelling.

"No talking in the class!" Oliver yelled. Everyone gasped at his angry eyes. He never showed any emotions like this.

"Well something is certainly not right with him. He never is **this** grumpy." Mai whispered back to Luke. Luke nodded.

"If you both don't shut up right now, I will make sure that you won't be able to talk to each other in rest of you lives." Melly told them in a low dangerous voice. "Yes Mam!" They both answered back immediately.

After the class was over, Oliver was sitting on his chair and his head was resting on his hand. Mai approached and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Oliver! Oliver! Are you Ok?" She asked him with concern in her voice. "I….am fine." He said while taking sharp intakes of breath.

Mai's left eye twitched. "No! You're definitely not Ok." She walked around him and stood in front of his chair. She lifted his head and saw that his face was flushed. She placed her hand on his forehead and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver! You're burning." She said with worry. "I am fine. You should go." He replied while jerking away his face from her hold.

"Oh C'mon. Don't behave like a child, will ya?" She said. He shot her a deathly glare. "I. Am. Not. A. Child." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well you're sure are behaving like one" She said while sweat dropping. "C'mon. I'll call Lin. Give me his number." She told him.

"He will not be coming. He had….some kind of work?" He said not too sure himself. Mai sighed and asked, "Do you have a car in the University right now?"

He nodded. "C'mon I'll drive you home. Where do you live?" She asked him. "No." He said bluntly. "What the hell? I am trying to be nice with you." She accused him.

"I never asked you to be concerned for me." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Put your smartness aside for some time and let me help. And if you still insist, I can go to the office and ask for your address. Will you prefer that?" She said knowing that she had won this argument.

After a little glaring contest, Oliver gave up and sighed. And Mai gave a winning smile. "C'mon" She held out her hand and he took it. She placed her one hand on his waist and Oliver's hand was on her shoulder. _'He really is burning like hell. I think he at least has 102 degree fever.'_ She really was concerned about him.

They reached Oliver's car and she put him on the back seat of the car and climbed at the driving seat herself. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her and was about to object her driving but Mai beat it to him.

"Before you say anything, I have my driving license." She clarified it to him. After that, Oliver gave her his address and she drove to his house. She opened the door of his house and went in. She asked where his bed was, took him to the bed, and laid him in there. She told him to get change and went to kitchen.

She came back with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. She knelt down beside the bed and put her hand on his forehead. He was still burning. He was breathing heavily too. _'Idiot! If he was this sick then why did he came to the college today? Him and his damn pride.'_ She thought.

She placed the wet cloth on his forehead and after every two three minutes soaked it and again placed it on his forehead.

After some time she looked out of the window and saw that it was already night. "I should get going now. It's getting late." She stood up and tried to leave the room without making any noise when suddenly a hand gripped her wrist.

She spun on her heels and saw a flushed Oliver sitting on his bed, holding her wrist. When she looked at him carefully his hair was a mess and his upper two buttons were undone. She stared blushing. _"Get a grip Mai. Get a grip."_ She thought.

"O-Oliver wh-what's wrong?" She stuttered. "Where are…you going?" He asked her while breathing heavily. "I am going home" she replied.

"No!" he suddenly said. "What?" she was seriously confused. "Please don't leave" He said while locking her eyes with his own. Mai's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about, Oliver?" She asked him totally shocked.

"Please don't go." He again said but this time he was pleading. Mai came out of her shock and said with a smile "Ok fine. I won't leave. Why don't you rest now, Oliver?" Oliver looked at her and said "NO if I sleep now, you will go back to your home." He pleaded.

' _Why is he se reluctant to let me go?"_ she thought. "Don't worry Oliver. I will not go anywhere. I stay here by your side."

Then she did what she also didn't expected. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. She then looked at him and was relieved to know that he was already asleep. She sighed and went out of the room towards the kitchen. She made some coffee and came back to the living room.

Then she heard the front door open. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. A boy same looking as Oliver stepped in the house. He spotted Mai and raised an eyebrow that was soon replaced by a warm smile.

"I am Eugene Davis. Who are you?" He said and Mai's eyes went wide.

* * *

 **Review guyzzz plzzzzzzz….Love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank uuuuu for the reviews... And I've been forgetting this from 4 chapters that I don't own ghost hunt...**

"I am Eugene Davis. Who are you?" He said and Mai's eyes went wide.

She was too shocked to say anything. _'Oliver and Eugene are twins? What the hell?'_ She thought. Eugene placed his brown coat on the nearby chair and walked towards her.

"Hello? You in there? Who are you? What are you doing here?" He said while waving his hand in front of her. Mai shook her head and said "I am Mayra Thomes. You can call me Mai." She said not too sure what to say.

"What are you doing here, Mai?" He said with a smile. "Umm ahh Well you see Oliver was sick, so I brought him home." She said trying to overcome her shock. She noticed that Eugene's expression went from smiling to angry.

"That idiot scientist. I told him to take a leave today" He started saying angrily "Well I assume you're one of his students then?" he asked again smiling. She nodded.

He sat on the chair and motioned her to sit on the chair too. She obliged with a smile and sat on the chair opposite to him, placing the cup of coffee on the table in front of her.

"So" she said. Eugene looked at her signaling her to continue "You're Oliver's twin brother, right?" She asked him. He looked at her and chuckled. Mai was confused.

"Well that's obvious, isn't it? We're identical twins." He said while laughing softly. "Yeah, sorry stupid question." she said while laughing awkwardly. "So I guess you're someone special to Noll, aren't you?" He asked her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Noll?" she didn't know what he was talking about. "Oliver, I mean." He said. Mai started blushing. "Me...special...to Oliver? What are you talking about?" she said embarrassingly.

"Well yeah. Noll doesn't let anyone call him by his first name. Moreover he will never let anyone drive him home expect me or Lin. So you **are** special." He explained. Mai stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say to him.

"You're just making that up." She looked in different direction not wanting to believe a word what he was saying. "Well whatever you think but I know my brother better than anyone so I can tell that." She bit her lip. She wanted to be special to him but she knew a person like Oliver will never express his feelings.

They talked for hours. He told her about himself and Oliver. He told her that they both were orphans until Luella and Martin took them in. Mai told him that she was an Orphan too but she was living on her own.

 _'It's so strange that these two are brothers. Oliver is so composed but Eugene is so free. He is always smiling where as Oliver hardly ever smiles.'_ she thought.

"You're still here?" Someone said from behind her. She turned on her chair and saw Oliver leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over hi chest. She raised her eyebrow.

"You don't remember, do you?" She asked him. Oliver looked at her, confused "Remember what?" he asked. Mai sighed.

"Good. Then I take my leave now." She stood up. Before leaving she turned towards Oliver and said "Restrain yourself from coming to college tomorrow if you don't fell good." He nodded. Eugene raised an eyebrow at his brother's response.

After that Mai left. she was thinking what Eugene had told her _'I am special? Please even if I want to be special, Oliver will never love me in the same was I do.'_ She sighed _'Why did I have to fall for someone like him?'_ A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away.

At Oliver's house...

"You like her, don't you?" Gene asked Noll. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gene?" Noll resorted.

"Take her before someone else does and you lose her forever." He said while picking up his coat and going towards his room. Noll stared at the place where Mai was sitting.

"Why would she even love someone like me?" Noll sighed and went to his own room.

* * *

 **Reviews plz guyz and love the Davis bros...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews...Now I feel even more energized to write and I don't own GHOST HUNT even though I wanted to...**

 _'It's December now. It's been 5 months since I met Oliver. In these five months, Eugene and I really became close friends. We even spend days with each other some times. And Oliver is Oliver. That Idiot never took me out for a single day up till now. Why does he has to be so uptight. I would love if he opens up to me a little more than he is now. Oliver...I love you can't you see. I want to spend more time with you than Eugene.'_ Mai sighed. _  
_

 _'And like I said its December so WHY THE HELL I DON'T HAVE A DATE FOR CHRISTMAS'_ Mai was fuming and making angry expressions. Three of them were sitting in the cafeteria. Melly and Luke both were staring at her. They both looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Luke shook Mai a little.

"Mai, you're in there?" He asked her. Mai sighed and looked at him "I am fine Luke." "Well you definitely looked like you were going to kill someone just a few seconds ok. Are you sure that you're fine?" Melly asked Mai.

"I am fine. It's just that-" she was cut off by Luke "That you don't have a date for Christmas." He completed for her. Mai looked at him and nodded.

"Why don't you just go with the guys who sum up so much courage just to ask you out?" Melly asked her. "It's just that I don't want to gp out with someone I don't like." Mai explained and took a sip from her cup.

"So why don't you go and ask Prof. Davis out?" Luke asked. Mai started choking on her coffee. "Are you crazy? I-I mean why would h-he want to g-go out w-with me?" She stuttered.

Melly and Luke started laughing loudly. Mai pouted and said "You guys are so mean." Melly placed her hand on Mai's shoulder "Yeah Yeah Let's go. We don't want to be in detention with you in Prof. Davis's class."

Three of them stood up and walked towards the class. Through out the class Mai was thinking that if she asked him out on Christmas would he come with her. Mai sighed _'Get real Mai. It's Oliver you're talking about.'_

Like always Mai stayed back with Oliver. She walked towards him and started helping him with filing the papers without him asking for it.

 _'Why not at least give it a shot. I know he doesn't think of me more than a friend but I really love him. May be May be he will agree as a_ friend.' She thought and then looked at him. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She gathered her courage and spoke his name.

"Oliver." She said. He looked at her and then again fixed his eyes on his book. "Hmm?" He hmmed signaling her to continue.

 _'Here goes nothing!'_

"What are you doing on Christmas?" She asked. "Nothing." he said short and simple. Mai sighed "So if you don't have any plans, Then would you like to spend the Christmas Eve with me?" She asked. Oliver looked at her, first shocked and then angry.

 _'Why does he looks angry?'_ she looked at him straight in his eyes. "Why are you asking me?" He asked, angrily snapping his book on the table. Mai flinched at his reaction. _'Why is getting so angry? It was simply a question'_ she thought.

"Why are you getting so pissed about? If you don't wanna come, fine just say it clearly." she resorted. "Answer my question. Why are you asking me out?" He again asked her. "I want to go out with you. That's all. What the hell is wrong with you? What crawled up in your pants and died?" She shouted at him.

"Why do you want to go out with **me**?" He again asked. This time his bangs were covering his eyes. "I love you that's why. Happy I told you why I want to go out with you." She shouted angrily and slammed the papers on the tabled making a loud noise.

"No" he said. "What?" she shouted. "You don't love me." he said. Mai's eyes went wide "What are you talking about? I love you. I know it." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you love me or...Gene?" He asked without any emotion in his voice. Mai's eyes went wide even more. "What are you saying? Why would I love Eugene. I love **you**." She said with tears running down her face.

"No you don't. You love Gene not me. Why would you like a bad personality over a good personality. Gene is the good one. I am not him. Please don't think that you can be with me thinking me as Gene because I am not him." He shouted. Mai's hands had made their way to her mouth and she was crying so hard she couldn't even say anything back to him.

 _'Why is he saying all this? It's not like that. I don't love Eugene. I love him. Why can't he understand that?'_ she tried to speak all this but couldn't "You're wrong. It's not like that. I don't love him. Please." She pleaded to him to understand.

"Don't give me this crap." He grabbed his coat and left the class. Mai fell to the floor and started crying even more. She didn't even know what was happening.

* * *

 **ARGHHH...Why is Noll such an idiot...Poor Mai...well whatever...review plz guyzzzz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow so many reviews...thank you and like always I wish I did but I don't own GHOST HUNT...**

Oliver went home after the fight with Mai. He didn't know why he lost control of his emotions like that. When he opened the door he saw Eugene sitting on the chair.

Eugene sensed his presence and looked at Oliver. "Hey Noll. You're early." Gene said with a smile. Then he noticed the expression on his brother's face. "Did something happen? Are you alright?" He asked him.

Oliver straight way went to his room but before entering he said "Not now, Gene." And banged the door close. "What is up with him?" Gene asked himself. He was really getting a bad feeling. On the other hand, Noll slid down the door and sat beside it. he closed his eyes remembering what Mai said. "It can't be, cant it?" He asked himself.

Next day, Mai, Luke and Melly were again sitting in the cafeteria. Mai hadn't said a word to them. Luke and Melly were getting worried about her.

"Mai." Luke said. Mai looked at him. Luke noticed that her eyes were bloodshot. "What's up? You're eyes are red." He asked her. Mai gave him a wavering smile.

"I am fine Luke. Just didn't get enough sleep yesterday." She said. Melly looked at her, unconvinced. "That cannot be the reason Mai. Did something happen? Did something happen between you and...Prof. Davis?" Melly felt Mai stiffen at Oliver's name. Mai composed herself quickly and then smiled at her.

"It has nothing to do with him. I have nothing to do with him" she said and sighed "I don't feel good. May be I should go home and rest" she followed. Luke and Melly looked at each, decided not to push the matter anymore, then looked at Mai and nodded. Mai smiled at both of them.

She stood up and stared walking out of the café. At the entrance of the café she bumped into someone. When she looked at the person's face her eyes went wide. Oliver. Tears started running down her cheeks and she ran out of the café. Melly and Luke both saw this and it was confirmed to them that it was Oliver's fault that she was in this condition.

After the class ended, Oliver noticed that Mai wasn't in the class. _'It seems she skipped the class.'_ he thought and sighed. He sensed a presence approaching him. He turned around and saw a girl and a boy standing.

"Prof. Davis, We want to ask you something." the girl said. "What is it, Miss Alvin (Melly)?" he asked her. "Did you say anything to Mayra?" she asked clearly pissed off. "I don't know what are you talking about?" Oliver said showing no emotion.

"Prof. Davis She is our best friend and we know whatever happened to her is connected to you. So please tell us." Luke said. Oliver made no reply. Melly sighed. She had been told by Mai about his personality.

"Look Prof. I don't know what happened between you two. But whatever it is please solve it as fast as possible. Because she doesn't have anyone else who can take care of her other then us. If she is not going to tell us, then I don't even want to imagine what can happen to her." Melly said fixing her eyes with Oliver's. Again he made no reply. Luke took her hand and left the class.

It was 24th now. Mai didn't attend the college after the cafeteria day. But she promised Luke and Melly that she would come out on 24th with them.

"Better get ready for it." Mai said to herself. Still shocked and broken about what Oliver said, all these days she thought about him and she was sure as hell that she loved him. _'Why can't he understand that it's him. It has always been him.'_ She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her appearance. "I look Horrible." She sighed and got ready for the day out with her friends.

She met with her friend, had a great day. After a week or so she had felt this relived and happy. But when they all left, Mai was again alone with her thoughts. She was wondering aimlessly on the cold night streets. Snow was everywhere. She then stopped in front of a huge Christmas tree which was decorated beautifully.

 _ **"Do you love me or...Gene?"**_ Her smile fell when she remembered his stupid question. "Of course I love you, You idiot." she said with a sad smile and tears forming in her eyes. She wiped those unshed tears and turned to leave but she came face to face with her love.

"Oli- Prof. Davis what are you doing here?" She asked him in emotionless voice. Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. "Walk with me." He said and turned to leave but he noticed that Mai didn't make and movement to follow him. So he walked towards her, grabbed her and made her walk with him.

"What are you doing? Let go of me Prof. Davis." She said whole struggling to make her self free from his grip. He didn't made any movement. Mai became angry. She snatched her hand away then he turned to face her.

"What's up with you? I don't understand you a bit." She shouted at him. "You never answered my question, Mai." he said with his voice void of any emotion. "What question?" She knew what he was talking about but didn't wanted to go through that situation again.

"You know about it and now answer me. Gene or me?" he asked her. That was Mai's breaking point.

She looked at him and shouted "It was always you and it will always be you. I fell in love with you when I first saw you when I didn't even knew who Eugene was. You said that he was a good personality, but that didn't mattered to me because I was in love with you. I love your rare smiles over his ever warm smiles because I know that your smiles make my heart skip a beat. And I even confessed that I love you but no you have to go and ask me hat stupid question"

She stopped and said in a low voice "I never ever thought that you would love me. I just wanted you to accept my feeling and move on." By now her face was filled with tears. She looked at Oliver and her heart skipped a beat. He was smiling, genuinely smiling.

"I am sorry." was all he said before capturing her lips with his own. At that time nothing mattered to him. He only knew that if he let her go right now she would disappear forever.

Mai stood there shocked. _'He's kissing me. OLIVER IS KISSING ME.'_ she smiled in the kiss and kissed him back. He hands made their way to his hair and Oliver's to her waist and he pulled her closer. He broke that kiss an looked her in eyes.

"I didn't know that I was really that stupid to believe that you loved Gene." He said while kissing her forehead. Mai smiled and said "I know you're stupid."

Then they started walking towards Oliver's home. Before he could open the door to his house, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

 **"Noll don't come back to house right now!"** Gene shouted.

"What are you talking about, Gene? I am outside the door." He said.

 **"No go back! go back!"** He again shouted. **"No don't go to the door"** He was talking to someone else in the room.

Mai squeezed Oliver's hand and raised an eyebrow. Oliver looked at her and shook his head.

"What are you-" before Oliver could ask Gene what was wrong the front door opened with a bang. Both Mai and Oliver got startled. Oliver's eyes went wide.

"Welcome home, Noll!" A woman said.

"Mother!" Noll said shocked.

* * *

 **OH Yeah Luella is here...Review guyzz...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys and thanks for telling what I am doing wrong. Even i didn't like chapter 6 that much, so I updated it a little bit. Only Mai's thoughts. And please keep telling me my mistakes :) And I don't own GHOST HUNT...**

Mai, Oliver, Gene and Luella, all four of them were sitting on the dinning table. Mai was sitting on the left of Luella and Oliver was sitting on the right and opposite to Mai. Eugene was sitting with Oliver.

Mai sighed _'How did we get here again?'_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Mother!" Noll said shocked._

 _"Noll! I missed you so much." Luella said and engulfed Noll into death crushing hug._

 _"Mother, what are you doing here?" Noll asked._

 _"Hey! I came all the way from England to meet you two guys and you're asking me what am I doing here. Mr. I am you're mother don't forget that!"_

 _"But Mother" Noll said._

 _"No buts young man. You both didn't even called me or you're dad. So I thought it's Christmas, a nice occasion to meet you both brothers." Luella said with a smile._

 _Noll sighed. Mai thought 'Whoah! I've never seen Oliver being defeated. This is funny.'_

 _Luella's eyes landed on Mai. She looked confused for a second but smiled instantly. She then gave Mai a death hug._

 _"Are you Noll's girlfriend?" She asked "Oh please be. He is such an idiot that he cannot even get a girlfriend for himself." Luella said._

 _"Mother!" Noll said in dangerously low voice. "I think I should go home now. See you tomorrow." Mai said. Noll nodded. Gene was seeing all the commotion from the entrance of the house. He frowned a little after hearing that Mai was Noll's girlfriend but soon it was replaced by a smirk._

 _"Well, since it's 24th and tomorrow is Christmas, why not let Mai stay for the night." Gene said with a smirk. Luella smiled and Mai and Noll both gave him glares that could kill him._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

 _'That leads us to here. I swear I am going to kill Gene'_ Mai again sent a death glare towards him.

Mai noticed something on his face. She couldn't understand what kind of expression he was having on his face. Sure she knew him very well. They were best friends. But this was different. He had some kind of expression between grief and sadness but then he sighed and his expression changed.

 _'What is wrong with him?'_ Mai frowned.

Noll looked at his mother. Luella was grinning like a madwoman. "Mother why are you grinning like that?" Noll asked regretting why did he asked that.

"I am just happy that i am going to grand kids real soon." Luella said while smiling. Mai started choking on her drink, Oliver sighed and Gene started laughing really hard.

"Excuse me!" Mai said, stood up from chair and ran towards the washroom. Luella looked at her kids "What? You were the one who asked why I was grinning." she said smirking. Noll glared at her. Gene was again laughing.

Gene and Mai were washing dishes. Mai looked at gene and thought _'I should ask him now. This is the right time.'_

"Eugene" Mai saw him sighing. "Mai as we can call you Mai, you can also call us Noll and Gene." Gene told her. "Ok. Ok. So Gene what's up?" She asked him. Gene looked at her and raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Well, at the dinner, I saw a perplexed look on your face, Are you alright?" She asked him, clearly concerned about him. Gene looked at her and took a step forward, so she took a step back but Gene pulled her, by her waist, closer to himself and whispered in her ear "What if I say I am envious of Noll?" Mai's eyes went wide.

"Wha-" She tried to speak. "What if I say that all those five months, we've been close, I have fallen in love with you." He again whispered. "Gene, I-" she again tried to speak. "Shhh!" he hushed her and pulled back. Gene saw the look of shock on her face and after a second he started laughing. Mai was confused "What are you laughing at?" She asked him.

"The look on you're face was so funny. Seriously, don't tell me that you actually believed at what I said." He smirked at her. "You weren't serious" she looked at him. He shook his head. "You bid idiot. You had me worried there." She pouted. Gene laughed even more.

On the other hand Noll was listening to their conversation. His knuckles had turned white because he was gripping the book in his hand too tightly.

Next day, when the trio, that is Mai, Melly and Luke were going to attend class, a guy with a red rose came in front of Mai and said "Please Mayra Go out with me tonight to celebrate Christmas eve."

Three of them looked at him and Mai sighed "Sorry, I can't I have plans with friends tonight." and three of them walked away leaving the boy depressed. What did they know that Oliver was watching them and sending death glares towards the boy. _'She has plans?'_ He thought.

In the class, she thought what she was going to do for tonight. Mai sighed _'Can't he ask me out for tonight? Geez man I am his girlfriend, well at least I think that.'_

"-ai, Mai" Melly called her name. Mai was brought out of her musings. "What? What?" Mai asked. Melly pointed at the blackboard. When she looked at the blackboard "Oh boy!" She saw a very irritated Oliver looking at her. "Detention" He said.

"He had been calling your name for sometime, but you didn't answer." Melly said and turned towards Oliver. _'Man cut me some slack, will ya.'_ Mai thought.

After the class ended, every student left expect Mai. She reached Oliver and without him saying anything, started filing the papers. Oliver smirked and said "It seems to me that you have developed some brain cells." Mai looked at him and said "Oh! shut it, Oliver" she said.

"Eh! You call Eugene Gene but you call me Oliver only." He murmured. But unfortunately for him Mai heard. She smirked and said "What? Are you jealous, O-L-I-V-E-R?" Oliver looked at her "Shut up". She smiled _'Even he gets jealous'_

* * *

 **Reviews plzzzzzzzzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Geez I completely forgot that it's Christmas and they are given holidays...oops my bad...Lol... I don't own GHOST HUNT**

Mai smirked and said "What? Are you jealous, O-L-I-V-E-R?" Oliver looked at her "Shut up". She smiled _'Even he gets jealous'_

Then a man in black suit entered the class. He looked around the class an d then his eyes landed on Oliver.

"Mr. Davis, I was looking for you" He said. "Why were you looking for me, Mr. Senju?" Oliver said in emotionless voice.

 _'Jeez! Can't he at least behave normally with people older than him.'_ Mai scowled. Oliver gave her a questioning gaze. At that Mai sighed.

"Well I wanted you to accept a case." Mr. Senju said. Mai and Oliver both looked at him. "Please send me the details about the case, then I will decide whether to take the case or not." Oliver said.

"I knew you would say this Mr. Davis, so I brought the details of the case with me." Mr Senju said while handing over the case file to Oliver. Oliver took the file and started reading the file. "I will take it" He said "I want you to prepare three rooms: one with many electrical outlets and two rooms for sleeping." he followed.

"Oh no problem. Thank you for accepting the case, Mr. Davis." Mr Senju said. "When should I be expecting you?" He asked. "Tomorrow at 8:00 A.M" Oliver replied. Mr. Senju nodded an left the room.

Mai sighed _'Now I really have to spend the night alone.'_ She picked up her bag and said "Guess, see you after some days, Noll" Oliver looked at her shocked but composed himself quickly. "I'll drop you home" he said.

"Oh no. you don't have to do that. I'll go by myself." she said with a smile. He nodded and she left.

 **At 5:00 A.m**

Mai was sleeping soundly in her bed. Then suddenly her doorbell rang. She looked at her clock _5:00 A.M_. She groaned and shouted "FOR GOD'S SAKE. WHO THE HELL IS HERE AT THIS HOUR OF MORNING" the doorbell rang, again.

She thought maybe its some robber. She took the baseball bat from the side of the bed and made her way to the door. Someone was continuously ringing the bell. _'What the hell?'_ she held the bat in one hand and grabbed the doorknob with other hand.

She opened the door, lifted the bat but stopped dead in her tracks. The person standing on the door was Lin. He raised an eyebrow at her. The bat dropped from her hand and her mouth was open.

"Um Lin?" she asked. "I am here to take you for the case" He said "Please get ready" he followed.

"Case?" she asked. The it clicked to her. "Oh! the case that Noll accepted" she said "But why are you here to take me?" she asked.

"Noll wants you to come on the case" Lin said "Please get ready" he said that and left. "oh! O...k" she said and went to her room to get ready.

When she locked her front door, she reached to the same looking black car. She noticed Noll sitting at the backseat and Gene sitting in the front seat. When Gene noticed her, he gave her his usual charming smile which she returned by her own smile. She sat with Noll and gave him a smile. Noll looked at her and then returned his eyes to his book.

 _'I swear, someday I am going to kill him.'_ she fumed. Then Lin's phone started to vibrate. He picked up his phone and answered "Yes""She is here" then he handed over the phone to Mai. Mai confusingly looked at him but took the phone from him.

"Hello?" she said.

 **"Oh! Mai darling its me, Luella"** Luella said from the other side.

"Oh! Hey Luella. How are you?" She looked at Noll who was reading his book.

 **"Oh! I am fine sweety. I am so glad that you will be there with Noll."** Luella exclaimed.

"Yeah right" Mai responded.

 **"Don't make me wait to have grand children. O.K"** Luella chirped.

Mai face turned red "L-Luella w-what are to ta-talking about?" Mai stuttered.

Noll looked at her and snatched the phone away from her "Mother we are reaching the Mansion. Talk to you later" Noll said.

 **"Ok Bye Noll. Tell Gene that I love him and Mai too. And tell Lin to be careful."** Luella said.

"O.k" he said and ended the call and handed the phone over to Lin.

"What did she said to make you blush like that?" Gene asked Mai. "Nothing" She said and cuddled into Noll and surprisingly Noll wrapped his arm around her small frame. First Mai stiffened for some time but soon relaxed in his embraced.

Gene looked at both of them through rear view mirror the averted his gaze on the road. Gene sighed and said in low voice "Calm down" Lin looked at him and then averted his gaze on the road.

* * *

 **Review plz...thank u...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews...I don't own GHOST HUNT :'(**

The same looking black car stopped in front of a mansion. Four of them came out of the car and Mai was staring at the mansion in awe.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies Mai." Noll said that and started walking towards the mansion. Mai murmured some insults for him and started following him. Lin was walking with Noll and Gene was walking with Mai. When they reached the front door, they were greeted with Mr. Senju from yesterday who was standing with a woman.

"Noll, I am so grateful to you and Gene came to help us." Woman said with a smile. Noll nodded and said "No problem Aleesha."

"Who is she and how does she know Noll?" Mai asked Gene. "She is our mother's friend and both of them are married." Gene replied. "ohhh!" Mai said.

"Please come in we have everything ready that you asked for." Mr. Senju said. Noll nodded and all of them walked inside.

They entered a room which had many electrical outlets. Noll turned towards the couple and asked "When will they be arriving?"

"This afternoon." Aleesha said. Noll nodded. "Well we will leave now. If you need anything please ask." Mr. Senju said that and the couple left.

Noll turned towards the three of them and said "We will set up base here."

"Well, Noll you didn't told us any details about the case." Mai said. "I know Mai. I was going to do that next." Noll said in emotionless voice. Mai pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"As Mai knows that Mr. Senju asked us to take up this case yesterday. Aleesha has a sister Alena who with her son, who is 15 years old will be arriving here this afternoon. Aleesha said that when she bought this house, she called her sister Alena to stay here for some days. Everything was fine for some time. But when Alena went to check up on her son at midnight she found that Alex was not in his bed. He was missing. They searched for him till 3 in the morning and found him in the basement." Noll explained.

Mai gasped and said "3 in the morning? Isn't that supposed to be the peak time for spirits?"

"Yes Mai. When they found him and asked him what he was doing at this hour of time so he said that he was exploring the house." Noll said

"Exploring the house? Yeah sure!" Gene commented.

Noll glared at him and continued "Yeah. they shrugged his explanation off and took him back to his room. Next day Alex was acting normal but at night when they again entered the room they saw a woman's painting hanging on the wall in his room."

"A woman's panting?" Mai asked.

Noll took out his black notebook and continued his explanation "After the painting was discovered, strange things started to happen in the house."

"Like?" Mai asked.

Lin answered that question for Mai "Things like their family picture frames were thrown out of the window and there were scratched on the photos expect the picture that-"

"Hanging in Alex's room." Mai completed that for Lin and Lin nodded.

"So we know that the picture is haunted" Gene said. "It can be a possibility" Noll said

"So you mean that there is something else in here which is haunting this mansion." Gene stated. "All we know is that there is something haunting Alex." Noll said.

There was silence for sometime in the house.

"Mai and Gene, I want you two to go and set up cameras in the basement, in the hall and in Alex's room." Noll ordered. Mai and Gene took the cameras and left the base.

They set up one camera in basement and one in hall. When both of them entered Alex's room and installed the camera there, Mai and Gene noticed that there was no Picture in the room.

"Noll, there is no picture here." Mai told him through the mike. "No problem" Noll said.

Mai then turned and saw that Gene had a frown on his face,

"Hey gene! What's up?" Mai asked him. "It's nothing. This room is...is" Gene didn't completed his sentence.

"Is?" Mai asked and raised an eyebrow. "it's just that this room is...is wrong." Gene said.

"Wrong? What do you mean by that?" Mai asked. "Nothing just..." Gene sighed and said "Let's go."

Before leaving Mai heard some kind of scratching sound. She turned on her heels but saw nothing. Gene looked at her and asked "What?"

"Nothing" She said and they made their way to the base.

When they entered the base they saw a woman and a boy being interviewed by Noll and Lin was sitting and taking the notes. _'Must be Alex and Alena I guess.'_ She thought and made her way to the computers and started watching them. She saw that every camera was working perfectly. While she was looking at them, her eyes went wide.

"Noll!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 **Review guys and keep reading if you want to know what did Mai see... :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys...I don't own GHOST HUNT...**

"Noll!" Mai exclaimed.

Noll rushed to her side and asked "Mai! What happened?" By that time everyone was standing by her and Noll's side.

"Look! The painting." She pointed towards the screen. Everyone gasped excluding Noll and Lin.

"Did anyone go to that room or saw anyone going?" Noll asked. Everyone shook their heads. Noll turned towards Lin and ordered "Lin rewind the video" Lin rotated the button.

 _""Noll, there is no picture here." Mai told him through the mike. "No problem" Noll said."_

Everyone gasped again, excluding Lin , Noll narrowed his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me! When I and Mai went in that room, the painting was not there" Gene said ,clearly shocked.

Then there was the scratching sound and everyone saw Mai turned around as if she heard the noise.

Noll looked at her and asked "Mai did you hear the noise?" Mai nodded her head. Noll sighed "Why didn't you say anything?" He again asked.

"Gene didn't hear anything so I thought I imagined it." She said.

Noll turned towards Alex "Alex you are not suppose to go anywhere where without your mother. Don't be alone. Understood." Noll said in his high authority voice.

Mai made a mental note # 1 _'When Noll speaks like this, never ever disobey him.'_

Alex nodded and left with his mother.

"So I think the spirit is reacting because of Alex's presence." Gene stated. "Yes, I think that too." Noll replied.

"So what do we do now?" Mai asked. "Right now, Gene I want you to go around the house and see if you can sense anything." Noll ordered Gene.

Gene pouted "Seriously Noll, this house is literally huge and it will take me a full day to take a round trying to sense anything." Noll glared at him and said "Gene stop behaving like a small child and get to work."

"As if you are not acting like one." Mai said slowly and hid it with a cough. But unfortunately for her, Noll heard . He turned towards her with extra sweet smile which send shivers down her spine.

"Why don't you accompany him, Mai?" Noll said with his sugar coated voice.

"Hey!" Mai protested. Noll's smile turned into a glare and he shouted at both of them "Out! Now! Both of you." And both of them ran out of the base to do their work.

"Stupid narcissist! Who does he think he is?" Mai was fuming while walking in the hallway. "He is the incredible intelligent idiot scientist, Oliver Davis." Gene said with a smirk. Mai laughed at his statement.

"So sensing anything?" Mai asked him. "No! Nothing! Nil!" he said. "Cough""Useless""Cough" Mai said between coughs. "Hey!" Gene exclaimed feeling insulted.

Both of them entered Alex's previous room in which the picture had appeared and saw Alex sitting on the couch with a suitcase in front of him.

"What is he doing here? He isn't supposed to be alone and not specially in this room." Gene said to Mai.

Mai walked towards Alex and placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.

"Alex, what are you doing here? You are not suppose to be alone." Mai said. "Oh no! I was going in my room but then I saw this." Alex said and pointed towards the suitcase.

"What is that?" Mai asked. "These are my toys." Alex said happily.

Mai opened the suitcase and it seriously contained some toys but the toys were awkward.

"Why would a 16 year old boy play with the toys of a 10 year old boy?" Gene asked Mai. Mai shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the suitcase.

Mai screamed and fell down. Gene got startled by her scream but Alex was unfazed. Gene knelt down beside her quickly.

"Mai! Mai, what's wrong?" Gene asked with concern in his voice. _'What the hell was that?'_ Mai thought.

She was scared. She just saw a bloody hand on the suitcase's handle. Mai was even more shocked when she saw Alex's smirking face.

"Mai!" Someone shouted her name.

Mai and Gene turned around to see a panting Noll at the entrance of the room. He looked at Gene's concerned face to Alex's unfazed face to Mai's scared face. He rushed to her side and knelt down by her and squeezed her hand as if he let her go she would break into pieces because she was shaking so much.

"Mai what's wrong? What happened?" Noll asked with worried voice. "I just…..I just" She couldn't complete her sentence.

Noll rubbed her back to get this message to her that he was there and there was nothing to be afraid of. Mai got the message and looked at him. Mai passed him a weak smile and fell unconscious in his arms.

 _Mai opened her eyes and saw darkness all around her. Only her body was glowing._

' _Where am I? What is this?' She thought._

 _She looked around but saw nothing._

" _What is happening?" Mai asked herself. Then it hit her. "How is this possible? This is a different plane but I don't have the ability of clairvoyance." She said_

 _Suddenly there was a bright white light in front of her. She closed her eyes because the light was too much for her eyes to bear. When she opened her eyes she saw a woman playing with a small boy in the gardens of the same mansion they were living in right now._

 _Mai gasped "This is the same woman from the painting." She said._

 _Then the vision disappeared and Mai was falling deeper in the darkness._

" _Ahhh!" She screamed._

Mai sat up. She observed her surroundings and realized that she was sitting on the couch in base. She tried to stand up but fell down on the couch. Her head was throbbing with the pain. She shut her eyes tightly and clutched her head to ease the pain.

"Are you O.k?" She looked up and saw Noll looking at her. She smiled and said "I am fine, Noll." She answered.

Noll sat beside her and held her hand and asked "What happened in there? I heard you scream when I was looking at the screens?"

Mai sighed "I saw a bloody hand on the handle of the suitcase." She said. Mai looked at Noll.

Noll put his fingers at his chin and started thinking "A bloody hand, huh?"

Mental note #2 _'This posture is called Noll's thinking pose.'_ She thought and giggled.

Noll looked at her and rose an elegant eyebrow "What?" he asked. "Nothing." She replied.

Noll smirked and leaned towards her "Really? Now you are going to keep secrets from me." He said while closing the distance between them.

"N-no" she waved her hands in front of him. Noll got hold of her both wrists and kept leaning forward. Mai was starting to heat up.

She was blushing furiously because of their closeness. There was 15cm distance between their lips. 10cm. 8cm. 5cm. 3cm. 2cm. He was going to kiss her when they heard a cough.

"If you going to continue to do this, I suggest you go back to the rooms first." Lin commented.

Noll glared at his head and Lin could practically feel some one making hole in his head. Lin smirked.

Noll sighed and backed up. _'Calm down, Mai. Calm down.'_ Mai relaxed herself. Then she remembered something and grabbed Noll's arm. He looked at her.

"I have to tell you something." Mai said with seriousness. Noll gestured her to continue.

"Well in the ro-"

"Noll!" Gene shouted. Three people in the room turned their heads in his direction."What is it, Gene?" Noll asked. He was alert.

"You gotta see this." He said and left the room with others following him.

* * *

 **Review guyz….**

 **Mai has a different name because they are not in Japan…**

 **Yes Mai is going to use her powers in later chapters…**

 **Love you…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guyz! Thanks for the reviews and I will continue to write more…forever….. I don't own GHOST HUNT…..**

"Noll!" Gene shouted. Three people in the room turned their heads in his direction."What is it, Gene?" Noll asked. He was alert now.

"You gotta see this." He said and left the room with others following him.

Gene led them to the 2nd floor hallway of the mansion. There was something written on the wall with scratches all over the wall.

" _ **HE'S MINE! NO ONE CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"**_

"Is the spirit talking about Alex?" Mai asked. "Yeah!" Gene said and turned towards Noll "What do we do now?" He asked him.

"I've called Madoka. She told me she had some information about the mansion." Noll replied to Gene's question. Gene's face paled and then he looked at Mai with sympathy.

Mai raised one eyebrow "What?" She said. "Nothing!" Gene said _'She is in trouble now!'_ He thought. Noll looked at both of them and he knew very well what Gene was thinking.

"Get back to work, you two." Noll said and started walking towards the base. Soon Mai and Gene followed him.

When three of them entered the room, Mai looked at Lin. He was already typing the information on his laptop. Mai sweat dropped _'Oh boy! Someone tell him that there is another world out of his laptop.'_ She thought.

"Mai!" Noll called her. "Yeah?" Mai asked. "I need tea." He ordered and returned his gaze on his book again. Mai sighed "Fine~" she said lazily.

"What are we going to do about Alex?" Gene asked. "Nothing." Noll replied. "What about the writing on the wall?" Gene again asked. "Until we don't know what the spirit wants, what can we do?" Noll said. "Well I am going to take another round." He said and walked out of the room.

"Should he go alone?" Mai asked. "The only one here who needs protection Mai, it's you." Noll said. "Hey! I can protect myself very well." Mai protested. "Yeah sure!" He sarcastically "Now go and make tea." He ordered. Mai huffed in anger and stomped out of the room.

"You shouldn't rile her up so much." Lin said to Noll. "Huh!" Noll replied with a smirk.

"Mai was fuming the whole way till the kitchen.

"Stupid, Idiot, Work-a-holic, Tea addict, Narcissist Scientist." Mai said with red face.

Mai placed the cattle on the stove with a bang and then sighed. "Well, it can't be helped" She said.

Suddenly she felt someone watching her. She turned around but there was no one there. "Weird" she shrugged it off.

After couple of minutes, Alex walked in the kitchen. He looked at Mai, smiled and then said "Hello Mai." Mai looked at his smiling face and remembered the smirk he had on his face when she saw that bloody hand. She put that thought at the back of her mind and replied him with a smile "Hello Alex."

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Making tea for my boss." She replied with irritated tone.

"Oh!" Alex said "Well, you don't look happy with making tea." Alex followed. "Who would look happy to make tea when they have a bloody damn case to solve." Mai replied.

Alex looked at her and chuckled which Mai soon followed. "You're funny Mai." Alex said with a charming smile. "Thanks Alex." Mai said.

The cattle whistled and she poured the tea in the cup and waved Alex goodbye. When she started coming closer to base, she frowned.

' _It's like no one is in the base.'_ She thought. She entered the base with a cup of tea and was greeted with a smirking Gene, not so interested Lin and an irritated Noll. Her eyes then landed on a girl with pink hair, grinning and sitting on the couch.

Mai entered the base and put the cup in front of Noll. She then turned towards the girl and said "Umm Hello?"

She looked at Mai and started grinning and hugged her tightly "Mai! I really wanted to meet you." She said. "Huh?" Mai was confused. She didn't know the girl but the girl knew her.

"I am Madoka Mori." She introduced herself to Mai. Mai made an 'o' shape mouth and said "Oh! So you're the one who was supposed to come with the information about the mansion."

Madoka nodded. "How do you know me?" Mai asked. "Well Noll talks a lot about you." Madoka said. Mai blushed and Noll gave Madoka one of his scariest glare. "I don't" He said.

"Listen young man, you need to show some kind of love to your girlfriend." Madoka said in her teaching tone. "Madoka, did you bring the file?" surprisingly Lin asked. Mai raised an eyebrow at him. _'He talks?'_ Mai asked herself.

"Of course I did, sweety." Madoka said sweetly. Lin sighed and Mai chocked on her own saliva.

"Sweety?" She practically screamed. Madoka looked at Mai, smirked and made her way towards Lin.

Mai looked at Noll for answers but he was too busy with his book. Then she averted her gaze towards Gene who looked at her and mouthed 'They-Are-Going-To-Get-Married' Mai mouth stayed open with shock.

' _Lin is going to get married? Wow! The world is going to end.'_ She thought.

Noll snapped his book close to gain everyone's attention. "Now, as everyone is here, we should discuss the information we have." He said. Everyone nodded.

He started explaining "This Mansion was built in 1997. The mansion was owned by the Aldus family. They built this mansion so that the three siblings could live together. The name of the eldest son was Lukas Aldus and he was the head of the family. He had one little sister and one little brother. Name of the sister was Alexy and the little brother's name was Warren. The eldest brother used to stay outside the country for most of the time for business purposes. So Alexy and Warren became close as they didn't have anyone else to relay on."

"These two became extremely close. Even when Lukas would return, he would notice that his brother and sister were getting along without him, so he didn't paid attention or he didn't had time to pay attention. But one day the little brother Warren fell ill and died. Lukas tried to convince Alexy to come to England with him but he could never convince her. She was so attached with Warren that she didn't leave." Madoka said.

"Then one day Lukas got the news that his sister had committed suicide in the basement." Gene said.

Mai gasped "Oh no." Gene continued "Lukas is also dead. He died of some kind of illness. Since Lukas death, this mansion was not sold to anyone till now."

"What about the painting?" Mai asked. "It was also written that Warren was a talented painter, so we guess that Warren made it for Alexy." Noll answered.

"Now the Senju family owns it." Noll said. "Do you think that Alexy is the spirit hunting the mansion?" Mai asked. "It looks like that." Noll said. "But why is she after Alex?" Mai asked.

"Warren died at the age of 16. And Alex is 16 year old. So I think Alexy is mistaking him for Warren as she don't want to accept that Warren is dead." Lin replied to Mai.

"So what do we do now?" Mai asked Noll. "We will exorcise the spirit tomorrow." Noll said. "Is that really necessary Noll? I mean, can't we just talk it out of her." Mai asked.

"I don't think that will work Mai. The spirit is already attached to Alex and she won't leave so easily." Gene said. Mai sighed.

"I think I need some rest." Mai said. Noll looked at her and said "Go sleep then, we will wake you if something happens."

Mai left for her room. She entered her room and lay on her bed and covered herself up.

' _Poor Alexy. She just wants to be with her brother.'_ Mai thought while drifting to sleep.

 _Mai opened her eyes and again found her in the dream plane._

" _I am here, again? Why is this happening?" Mai asked herself. Again there was a bright light in front of her and she saw the same vision like before. The woman and the boy playing._

' _Could it be Alexy and Warren?' Mai thought._

 _Soon the scene changed. There was a boy lying lifeless on the bed covered with white sheet and a woman crying over his body._

 _She was screaming "Don't leave me! No"_

 _Soon Mai found herself in the basement of the Mansion. There she saw the woman hanging herself with a rope._

" _NO! STOP" Mai shouted but the woman hung herself._

 _Mai fell to her knees and hugged herself. The temperature in the dream plane was falling._

" _What is happening?" Mai said. She was shivering._

Mai opened her eyes and what she saw made her scream but no voice came out of her mouth. She saw Alexy sitting over her, disheveled, bloody eyes and instead of tears blood was coming out of her eyes. But her appearance wasn't what scared her. The thing that scared her was that Alexy's one hand was gripping Mai's neck and other was pushing the knife in her mouth.

Tears came streaming down her eyes. She thought _'Someone, Save me!'_

When the knife went through Mai' mouth, she sat up choking. She looked around; there was no one in the room with her. She ran to the bathroom and looked at her reflection, there was no blood. Everything was fine.

' _A dream?'_ She thought. She blinked twice and found herself standing in the basement.

"What the hell?" She said "Someone! Noll! Gene! Save me!" she shouted for help but it was futile. Then the temperature dropped in the basement. "Oh no" she said.

Then when she turned around, she saw Alexy standing behind her with the same knife. Alexy attacked her with the knife but Mai dogged. Mai started running towards the door. She opened the door and ran outside the door in the hallway. The base was on the second floor.

"C'mon Mai. You can do it." Mai encouraged herself. Mai opened one door and Alexy came out of the door and attacked her. This time she cut her on the arm.

"Argh" Blood started flowing through the cut. Mai stood up and ran towards the staircase. Alexy attacked her many times and every time Mai couldn't doge her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Mai shouted. No answer, only screaming was heard. Mai saw the door of the base. When she reached out for the knob, the door opened and she fell back. She covered her face with her hands.

She started shouting "NO DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE" She was shaking pretty badly. She had a wound above her left eye on her forehead. Her arm was bleeding and there were bruises on her legs. She was crying.

"Mai" A voice called her. She knew this voice. She looked up and saw Noll. She started crying her eyes out. She was scared to death. She jumped on her feet and hugged Noll, who, because of the impact, fell down with Mai in her arms.

He was shocked for sometime but wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shaking form.

"Shh! Mai it's alright." He patted and kissed her head. Everyone came out of the base and comforted her but she preferred staying in Noll's arms who held her tightly.

* * *

 **Scary right….I thought it was with the bed scene in Mai's room (Shivers)**

 **I hope nothing like that happens to me.**

 **Bye and review guys**

 **Love you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everything that happened with Mai wasn't a dream…. I don't own GHOST HUNT…..**

"Shh! Mai it's alright." Noll patted and kissed her head. Everyone came out of the base and comforted her but she preferred staying in Noll's arms that held her tightly.

Noll picked her up and put her on the couch in the base and knelt in front of her. He inspected her injuries. He then touched her wound on her forehead. She winced at his touch. Everyone was looking at her with worried faces.

Noll turned towards Madoka and said "Get a first aid kit, Madoka." Madoka nodded and said "Sure thing, Noll." She left the base to get the kit.

Noll turned towards Mai to ask her what happened but thought against it. She was in no condition to answer his question.

Mai looked at him. She knew he was eager to ask questions, so she smiled weakly at him and said "Noll, you can ask questions if you want."

Noll looked at her and shook his head "No Mai. Look at yourself, you just escaped death. Rest a little." Mai sighed and put her head on Noll's shoulder. Noll just patted her head.

Gene looked at both of them and then turned his head towards the computers. But this action did not go unnoticed by Lin. _'Don't tell me that he-'_ Lin stopped his thoughts when Madoka walked in the base with the first aid kit.

"Here, let me bandage her wounds Noll." Madoka said while kneeling down in front of Mai. When she finished bandaging her wounds, Noll sat beside Mai on the couch. Even Lin was standing in front of Mai.

"Mai, what happened? We saw the temperature in the basement falling and you were standing there. What were you doing there?" Gene asked her.

"I don't know what I was doing there. I was just sleeping in the bed…." She explained everything that happened with her. Everyone was listening very closely to her.

"I don't get it." Everyone looked at Gene. "What do you mean?" Madoka asked him. Gene turned towards Madoka "Mai was the only one who saw the bloody hand."Gene said.

"Bloody hand?" Madoka asked. "Never mind." Gene said. "Well you do have a point. Mai was the only one who got attacked by the spirit." Lin stated. "Why is she after Mai?" Noll said while going to his thinking pose.

"I…" Mai trailed off. "What is it, Mai?" Noll asked. "I….I've been having dreams. Well not dreams. Some kind of visions." Mai said. "What kind of visions?" Noll asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well you see, there is one boy and a woman, who I think are Alexy and Warren playing in the garden, then Warrens dead body and then Alexy committing suicide." Mai explained.

"And you never told us anything about these dreams of yours." Noll said while glaring at her. "I thought these are some simple dreams. I never thought that they held meaning." Mai said while shrinking under his glare.

"Since when have you been having these dreams, Mai?" Lin asked. "Since the starting of the case." Mai said while looking down.

Gene sighed and asked in lazy tone "So, what do we do now?" Noll looked thoughtful for some time, then he spoke "I have a plan. But right now, we all need some rest."

Lin looked like he wanted to protest but Noll beat him to it "You too, Lin." Lin sighed and nodded. "Mai and I will stay at the base." Noll looked at her "I don't think she will be safe in the room." He followed.

Everyone went to their respective rooms, leaving Mai and Noll alone with each other in the base.

Noll looked at Mai and said "You can cry all you want." There was a hint of concern in his voice. Mai looked at him and tears started coming out of her eyes.

She hugged Noll as if he was her lifeline. "I was so scared. I thought…I thought I was going to die." She said between her cries. Noll hugged her and rubbed her back "Shh! Mai it's alright. You're fine. I will never let anything happen to you."

He made her face him and he gave her a small peck on her lips and then kissed her forehead. Mai was drifting back to sleep. Noll made her lay on the couch and then covered her shaking form with a blanket.

Then Noll reached for his black book and sat on a chair in front on her. After couple of minutes, he looked over his book to check on Mai, she was still shaking. Noll sighed and stood up. He walked towards the couch and kept Mai's head on his lap and stroked her hair. For some unusual reason, Mai stopped shaking.

By one hand Noll kept stroking her hair and in other hand he was reading his book.

The morning arrived. Everyone was already standing at the base.

"So what's the plan, Little brother?" Gene said. Noll glared at him for calling him little brother and said "We'll use Alex as bait." He said.

"What?" Mai, Madoka and Gene said in unison. "Yes." Noll said. "But Noll, if we do that, Alex's life will be in danger." Mai said.

"You're forgetting one thing, Mai. Alexy takes Alex as her little brother. She will never hurt him." Noll explained. "But-" Mai tried to protest but Noll said "No buts Mai. Believe me nothing will happen to Alex."

"I'll do it." Someone said from behind. All the heads turned towards the direction of the voice. It was Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Mai asked. Alex walked towards her and looked at Mai's injuries. He had a guilty look on his face. "I am sorry for what happened with you." He said. "It wasn't your fault, Alex." Mai said.

"As everyone one is here, I will explain the plan." Noll said.

All of them were standing in the basement. Even the Father who had to perform an exorcism was here.

' _Noll said that we will use Alex as bait to draw Alexy out. Noll said that Alex will try to talk to her and if she doesn't understand, she will have to get exorcised.'_ Mai thought.

"Alexy! Please come out." Alex shouted. As expected, the temperature in the basement dropped and a faint spirit materialize in front of Alex.

Alex gasped for a second but he composed himself. He said "Alexy, you need to pass this world. I am not your brother. Try to understand." Alex said softly. Alexy said "No, I know you are my brother."

Alexy's eyes landed on Mai and her face twisted with anger.

"Gene, take care of Mai." Noll said while pushing Mai behind him. Gene nodded and grabbed her shoulders.

"YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME" Alexy shouted while pointing her finger towards Mai. "No" Alex shouted.

Everything in the basement started vibrating. "Father! Start now" Noll shouted.

"Our Father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name, thy-"

Alexy shouted screaming in pain. She pushed the father with the wall.

"Father!" Mai shouted. "YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU ALEX DOESN'T THINKS ME AS A SISTER. hE THINKS YOU AS HIS SISTER." Alexy shouted and pushed Gene back. Then she grabbed Mai's throat and lifted her in the air. Mai struggled against her grip but couldn't set herself free.

"Mai!" Gene and Noll shouted. Then Lin whistled and his shiki separated Mai from Alexy. Alexy groaned in pain. Noll rushed to Mai's side and helped her to stand up.

"You don't understand Alexy. Alex is not your brother. Your brother is dead, both of them are." Mai shouted at her. "No you're lying." Alexy said.

"No I am not. You saw Warren's body, Alexy. He's dead and he is probably waiting for you on the other side." Mai said in a soft voice. "No! No! That can't be true." Alexy said.

"She's right Alexy. You are dead. Your brothers are dead. You need to pass on. You need to be with your brothers." Alex said. Alexy turned towards her with tears in her eyes.

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked. All of them nodded. "Then I guess it's time for me to move on" Alexy said and looked at Mai "I am sorry for what I did to you." Mai looked at her and shook her head "No problem."

Then there was a bright light in the basement and the spirit vanished. The temperature of the basement returned to normal.

Gene looked around and informed the others "She is gone. She passed on."

After some time, everything was packed in the car. Noll and Gene were talking with the clients.

"Thanks for helping us boys." Aleesha said with a smile. "How are Alex and Alena?" Gene asked.

"They are fine now, thanks to you both and they send their thanks too." Mr. Senju said.

"Say Hi to Luella and Martin for me." Aleesha said. Gene and Noll nodded and left.

As usual, Lin was driving, Gene was sitting in the front seat and Mai was stuck with her stuck up boyfriend at the back seat.

I wish he would just look at me than his oh so lovely goddamn book. Mai looked out of the window. She heard the snapping of the book. When she turned around she saw Noll looking at her.

"What?" She asked. "You just said 'I wish he would just look at me than his oh so lovely goddamn book.' So I am looking at you." Noll said.

"I said that out loud, Aw man!" Mai whined. "You literally are losing your mind Mai." Noll insulted her.

Mai glared at him "Hey! How many ti-" she couldn't complete her sentence as Noll kissed her on her lips. When he pulled back he saw a very blushing Mai sitting in front of him.

Noll smirked and said "How about you sleep till we get back." Mai looked at him and nodded. She put her head on his shoulder and slept. Noll removed a strand of hair from her face and gave her sleeping form a sweet smile.

* * *

 **Review guys…..Thanks a lot….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guyz, I am back…Sorry, been busy this week…..I don't own GHOST HUNT….**

Mai, Melly and Luke were sitting in the cafeteria. The trio had been busy with the examinations.

"I can't believe that we are going to graduate." Luke said with a sigh. "Yeah you are right." Mai said.

"I don't know when we will get to see each other again after the graduation." Melly said. "Eh? I really don't wanna separate from you guys." Mai said.

"Really, me too." Luke said, standing up from his seat to hug Mai.

"Ew, Luke, gross." Mai said while dogging Luke's bone crushing hug. "Not very polite, Mai." Luke said while pouting.

"You two never grow up." Melly said which was followed with a sigh. Mai and Luke exchanged looks and then hugged Melly. "Ew, Gross, guys." Melly said. All three of them started laughing.

Three of them (as usual) were sitting in the class of Parapsychology. Mai was lost in her own thoughts.

 _'We are going on our own ways now.'_ She looked at Oliver _'Will we be able to maintain our relation?'_ she asked herself.

"It's the last class, students. Do something that will have a meaning to your lives." Oliver said in his emotionless voice.

"He is emotionless as always." Luke whispered to Mai. "Yeah." Mai whispered back. She again looked over to Oliver. her eyes softened _'He surely will not forget about me.'_ She giggled.

"Stop giggling Mai." Melly said to Mai in low voice. "Oh! Sorry." Mai said while laughing awkwardly.

"The class is over." Came Oliver's voice. Everyone started leaving the class.

"See you later Mai." Luke said and took Melly with him.

"And those two think I don't know a thing about them." Mai whispered to herself while looking at her two best friends leaving hand in hand. Mai sighed.

She didn't even notice Oliver coming and standing behind her. He leaned down and kissed the shell of her ear. The kiss got Mai by surprise. She shrieked and turned to see who it was.

"Noll, What are you doing?" She exclaimed. "Nothing." he said and started walking towards his desk. Mai got her things and followed him. "That was not nothing. You scared me." She again said. "Then you should be more cautious of your surroundings." He said calmly. Mai huffed and said "Whatever." Noll smirked and turned towards her "What? Your little brain can't think of a good comeback." he said. "Why you little-" He cut her of by grabbing her wrist and leaving the class.

He reached her house. Surprisingly, this time Lin was not here with them. _'That is strange. Where is Lin?'_ Mai thought.

"Are you going to go or not?" Noll said. That brought Mai out of her musings. She looked at him and said "I am going." and came out of the car. Before she could close the window of the car, she heard Noll calling her.

"Mai." He said and climbed out of the car. "What is it?" Mai asked. Noll sighed "I need to talk to you." He said. Mai raised an eyebrow and said "Come on in, then." Both of them went inside her apartment.

Noll noticed that her apartment was small but it was welcoming, unlike his. Mai told him to sit on the couch and went to kitchen to make his tea. She set the cup in front of him.

Noll raised an eyebrow and asked "Only one cup? What about you?" Mai looked at him and answered "I don't drink tea, Noll. I like coffee."

Noll nodded and took the sip. _'Man, her tea is the best even though she doesn't drink tea.'_ He thought and gave a faint smile.

"Noll, what did you want to talk about?" Mai asked him. Noll placed the cup on the table and looked at her. "Mai, I want you to come to England with me after the graduation." He said, more like stated.

Blink. Blink. Blink. "WHAAAAT?" She shouted while jumping on her feet. "Wh-what a-are you ta-talking a-about?" She stuttered. "Exactly what I said Mai." Noll answered.

"But I can't come to England." She said. Noll looked at her and said "Why not?" Mai looked for a good reason and said "Well I mean I don't know who lives with you. I can't come."

Noll looked at her with 'are-you-serious' look. "Mai you know everyone expect my Father." He said. "B-B-But" she tried to speak. "What's the reason that you don't want to come and live with me?" He asked her.

Mai sat back on her place. Noll couldn't see what she was thinking. Usually, every emotion she would feel would be clear in her eyes. But her hair was hiding her eyes.

"I...I just...I just don't want to be a burden on anyone." She bit her lower lip. Noll stood up and stalked towards her around the table and sat beside her. Mai looked the other side.

"Mai, look at me." He ordered. She still didn't turn. "Mai." He again said.

She looked at him but still not meeting his eyes. Noll cupped her face with both of his hands and looked straight in her eyes.

"Look Mai, You are not an burden to anyone. I am telling you to come with me because I know I won't be able to live without you. That's why I am telling you to come with me. It's my own...selfish request. And beside I know Mother and Father will be happy to see you." Noll said.

Mai's eyes had widened during his little speech.

"So, will you come with me?" He again asked. She looked at him and nodded and Noll gave her one of his rarest smile. He leaned down and gave a small kiss on her lips.

He stood up and walked towards the door to leave. "See you later." He said and left.

Mai smiled "See you later."

* * *

 **Review guyz and don't worry I am going to make this graduation short...maybe time skip...**

 **See ya...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys...(pouts) I love reviews guys...I don't own GHOST HUNT...**

 _Graduation Day_

"I can't believe that we are graduating." Mai exclaimed proudly. "Yeah! Yeah! Silly girl, we know it." Melly said while shaking her head. "C'mon Mells, I know you too are excited for the graduation." Luke said. "Shut up." She snapped at him.

"You know guys, you should probably tell me, if you guys are dating." Mai said making two of them stopping dead in their tracks. They turned towards her and saw her smirking.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Melly said. First time in her life, Mai saw Melly blushing. "Exactly what I said." Mai said with a smirk. Both of them sighed.

"Yes we are a couple." Luke said. "I am angry with you guys for not telling me but I guess I'll forgive because getting both of you together was like a goal of my life." Mai said with a smile.

The trio hugged. "Let's go before we get late for our own graduation." Melly said. Three of them started walking towards the hall where the graduation ceremony was going to be held.

At the ceremony, "Mayra Thomes" Mai's name was announced on the stage. Mai stood up from her seat and climbed the stairs, took her degree and went back to her seat.

"Congratulations, Mai." Melly said and gave her a side hug. Then there was Luke's name and Melly's name.

"This is so cool that everyone graduated." Melly said. "Yeah." Mai said.

The ceremony was over. There were laughing and hooting sound everywhere. The trio was standing out in the gardens of the college, looking at the buildings. The sky was illuminated by the stars.

"The night is so beautiful." Mai said while looking at the night sky. "Yeah." Luke said with a smile.

The trio interlocked their hands and tears ran down Mai's face. Luke looked at Mai and hugged her.

"It's O.K Mai. We are going to stay in touch, you know." Luke said while engulfing her in a hug. "I know, but still...I'll miss you guys." Mai said while crying.

Soon Melly joined the hug.

"I love you, guys. And I am never going to forget about you." Mai said between her cries. "For the second part, we are going to be in contact Mai and for the for the first part, I think you love Prof. Davis more than us." Melly said with a smirk. "Hey." Mai protested while blushing.

Luke chuckled and said "Call when you reach England." Mai nodded.

The three friends left on their own ways. Mai was walking towards the car in which Noll was waiting for her. Before she could reach the car someone called her from behind.

"Miss. Thomes." A man said. Mai turned around to see a man in his early thirties.

"Hello?" Mai said. "I am Joseph McCartney." He said. "Yes? How may I help you, Mr. McCartney?" Mai asked politely.

The said man chuckled "Please call me Joseph and if I am correct you graduated today and you already have been on a case with Oliver and Eugene Davis." He said.

Mai's eyes narrowed. She thought _'What does this guy want from them?'_ Mai was getting suspicious of him. She looked at him and asked "I don't want to sound harsh but what business do you have with them?"

Joseph looked at her and said with a smile "Oh no! You are getting me wrong. I am here for you." Mai raised an eyebrow "For me?" She asked.

"Well I heard that you are one of the best Parapsychology student in this college, So I have a job offer for you." He said with a smile. Mai's both eyebrows rose with the surprise. "Really? A job?" She asked.

"Yes." Joseph replied. "What kind of job?" Mai asked suddenly curious. "Well you see, I am opening a paranormal research company in America. So I was thinking if you could take up the job as it's Manager." He informed.

Mai was shocked. She just graduated from college and this man was giving her the position as a manager in the company.

"What? But I just graduated from the college." Mai said. "It doesn't really matter you know. All I am looking for now is a responsible and a talented manager." He said.

"But I-I" Mai said. "Please take up this offer." He said. "I don't know." Mai said while sighing. "Well you don't have to answer me right away" He said while pulling out a card from his pocket and handing it over to Mai "Please, this is my card. Call me when you decide what to do." He followed.

Mai took the card and said with a smile "Thank you and Please call me Mai." Joseph nodded.

Then someone called Mai from behind.

"Mai" When she turned around, she saw Noll staring at the man. "Noll, Meet Joseph" Mai introduced him to Joseph. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Now will you excuse us, we have a flight to catch." Noll said and grabbed Mai's hand and started walking towards the car.

Mai looked at Joseph and mouthed an apology which he in return accepted with a smile.

Mai climbed at the front seat where as Noll at the driving seat. Noll started the engine and drove. Mai faced towards Noll and said "That was extremely rude Noll."

"Whatever. Who was he anyway?" Noll inquired not very happy of seeing a man smiling with _his_ Mai. "Joseph. He offered me a job at America" Mai informed. "You're not going." Noll bluntly said.

""Well I wasn't planning to go. But it was a tempting offer." Mai pouted. "You're still not going." He again said.

Mai sighed and looked at the road. Her new life was going to start. But what did she know that this new life was going to bring so many problems. Hearts were going to break now. Unbearable pain was coming. Mai as going to suffer a lot in this new life of hers.

* * *

 **Review guys...Thank you for reading...**

 **Keep Calm and Love Oliver and Mai...**

 **Ja ne**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys….I don't own GHOST HUNT…**

Next day Mai and Noll were standing in front of a huge house a.k.a Mansion. Davis Mansion. The mansion had a huge backyard with a pool and there was a huge garden on the entrance of the mansion. Mai's mouth had dropped open at the first glance of the mansion only.

"Mai, close your mouth." Noll said. "But your house is HUGE." Mai exclaimed. Noll sighed and said while walking towards the door "C'mon." Mai followed him.

As both of them reached the door, the door opened and Madoka came out. Madoka looked at Mai and engulfed her in a one bone-crushing hug.

"It is so good to see you, Mai." Madoka chirped happily. "Madoka….can't…..breath" Mai choked out.

Then Noll pulled Mai out of Madoka's hug and sighed.

"Oh! I am sorry. I was just so happy to meet you again." Madoka grinned, "It's good to see you too." Mai smiled.

"Luella" Madoka shouted, "Mai and Noll are here." Then all of the three people could here someone running towards the door. Luella looked at the couple and smile and again Mai was brought under a bone-crushing hug.

"Mai darling, I am so happy to see you again." Luella said. Noll sighed again. He pulled Mai back to himself and said "Please ladies restrain yourselves from killing her."

Madoka and Luella looked at each other and burst out laughing,

"Oh! You love her so much. Mai is the perfect girl for you." Luella said. Mai started blushing and Noll sighed the third time that day.

Four of them moved inside the house. Noll looked around and asked his mother "Mother, where is father?"

Luella looked at her son and said "Martin went out for a walk. He should be returning soon." Noll nodded.

"Um, where are Gene and Lin? I thought they arrived here before us." Mai said. "Both of them went to office to take care of something." Madoka answered.

"Oh, I see you're back." A male voice said from behind. Mai and Noll turned around to look at the source of the voice. Mai could see a smirk on Noll's face. Noll started walking towards the man.

"Father." He said. Mai looked at the man and thought _'This is Martin Davis._ ' Noll gestured Mai to come along and Mai obliged.

Martin looked at Mai and smiled "So you are the one who has gotten famous around here." Mai blushed with embarrassment.

Mai bowed to him and said "Sorry for intruding your house like this." All the people present in the house smiled at her excluding Noll.

"Don't worry. This is your house too you now. Don't feel embarrassed darling." Martin said with a smile.

He looked at Noll and whispered to him "Good job son. She is very beautiful." Noll looked at his father and gave a faint smile.

"Why don't you two go to your rooms and fresh up? I'll get the breakfast ready." Luella said and then looked at Mai "Is there something else you would like to eat Mai." Luella asked.

Mai shook her heard in no and said "Anything is fine, Luella."

Noll and Mai went to Noll's room. Noll entered the washroom first, leaving Mai to wonder around in his room.

"Huh." Mai sighed. She looked around the room and spotted a photo frame. She walked towards it and picked it up in her hands.

"Is the Noll and Gene?" Mai asked herself. Noll was having his own stoic face where as Gene was grinning.

' _Typical Noll'_ Mai thought and sweat dropped.

Mai was so engrossed with the picture that she did not even notice the door of washroom opening. She was still looking at the picture when two strong arms slipped around her waist. Mai shrieked at little because of the surprise. She wanted to turn around but the arms held her in same position.

"You should be more careful of your surroundings Mai." Noll said while burying his face in her hair. Mai sighed and said, "Whatever you say."

He nuzzled his nose in her neck. Mai said, "Get away Noll. You just took a bath and I am still dirty." Noll smirked against her skin and said, "Whatever you say."

"Hey!" Mai protested. He placed a small kiss on her neck and made her to face him. He saw that her cheeks were tainted pink.

He placed his forehead against her and said, "I am really glad that you came with me." He kissed the tip of her nose and then claimed her lips.

Mai slipped her hand in his dark blue hair and kissed him back. Noll's hold on her waist tightened. Noll brought one of his hands and cupped her cheek. The other hand stayed on her waist. Suddenly there was a flash, which made them to break apart. Noll and Mai saw a grinning Luella and Madoka at the door with a camera.

"I am gonna put that in an album and gift it to you both on your marriage." Luella exclaimed happily. Mai blushed, took her clothes, and ran towards the washroom. On the other hand, Noll sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Let's go." Luella said and left with Madoka.

All of the members of the house were sitting on the dining table eating breakfast. Even Lin and Gene **ove** were back from the office.

Suddenly Martin spoke "Noll and Gene." Both of them looked at their father. Noll and Gene said "Yes Father/Dad?"

"I have a case for both of you." Martin informed.

Noll was as stoic as always, Gene was excited, Luella was smiling, Madoka was grinning and Lin, well, Lin was eating his breakfast. Mai sighed _'First case in England. Well this is gotta be fun.'_ She thought.

* * *

 **Love you guys…..**

 **Read and Review…..**

 **Ja ne…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews… I do not own GHOST HUNT :(**

Every member of the house went to Martin's room. There was a small round table in his room with three chairs, one chair with Martin himself and other two by his sons occupied the chairs. Luella was standing beside Martin, Mai was standing between the chairs of Noll and Gene and Madoka and Lin were standing beside Noll.

"So what's the case, Dad?" Gene asked. Martin sighed and said "First of all sons, I am really sorry for giving you this case when you just arrived. But my dear friend requested your help."

"We will be really happy to take the case father." Noll said and looked at Lin. Lin nodded and started taking notes.

' _Whoa! Talk about silent conversation.'_ Mai commented mentally.

"Well my friend Abel and Adriana Alastair own an Inn at the outskirts of England. That part of England has a good sightseeing so most people go and stay at their inn. But lately, there have been some missing complaints." Martin explained.

"Missing complaints?" Mai asked. Martin nodded and continued, "Three girls have disappeared in three weeks."

Mai gasped and Martin continued, "Yes, I know it's shocking. The Inn had only opened a week before the incidents started to happen."

"Why do they think that it's a haunting? I mean it could be a human also kidnapping the girls." Gene asked. "I told him the same thing but girls going missing is not the only thing that's happening at the Inn." Martin said.

Noll narrowed his eyes and asked "'Things' Like what?" Martin replied "Like the bodies of the girls appearing in the nearby forest wearing a white wedding dress."

"A wedding dress?" Madoka asked. Martin again nodded and said, "That's why they think it's a haunting."

"But still, it can be a work of a human." Noll again interjected. "But a human wouldn't write things on the wall of the Inn." Martin informed.

"What writing?" Gene asked. "It says, **"THEY ARE ALL MINE"** " This time Luella answered.

Noll looked at Gene as if asking his permission and then Gene nodded. "We'll take the case." Noll said.

Noll was sitting on a chair in his room with a small wooded desk in front of the chair reading the file his father gave the brothers to analyze. And as always Gene said he would never read a file so the responsibility of reading the file came over to Noll. Mai entered the room with a cup of hot steaming tea. She placed it in front of Noll.

"So any new information you would like to share?" Mai asked. No reply. "Hello? You in there?" Mai asked waving her hands in front of him. No reply. "Hey!" Mai exclaimed. Again no reply came from him. "Geez can't even tell whether you're listening or not." Mai sighed.

"If you're going to annoy someone, go from here. I am working." Noll said in his emotionless voice. Mai's face became red from anger. "Why you-" Mai was going to blow but an idea popped into her head. An evil grin spread across her face.

Noll was just going to have a sip of his tea when Mai said seductively "Really now? Would you want me to go to someone else, O-L-I-V-E-R?"

Noll choked on his tea. He was shocked to know that Mai, _his_ Mai can talk in this kind of voice. Mai took the cup and the file from his hand, placed them over the desk in front of him, and sat on his lap.

"Mai, what are you-" Mai cut him off by placing her finger on his lips. "Shh!" She said, "Do you really want me to go to another person?" She again asked him putting the element of seductiveness in her voice.

First time in his life, Noll didn't know how to answer a question. _'Damn you Mai.'_ Noll thought. _'_ _Bingo! First time in my life, I've known him, he isn't able to answer. Way to go Mai.'_ Mai smirked. Noll's heart skipped a beat.

Mai leaned closer to him, making him think that she was going to kiss him.

When her lips were only a inch away from her, she again said. "Answer my question, Noll?" She purred, almost.

Noll gulped. He had never been this nervous in his life before. Mai slipped both of her hands around his neck. She blew an air on his face making him lean closer to her.

"Noll." She called out his name huskily. "Hmm" Noll hm'ed. "Noll." She again said in a low voice. She lean even closer and said, "Your tea is getting cold."

Mai suddenly stood on her feet and said in an emotionless voice, "That's what you get for not talking to me." She left leaving a wide-eyed Noll in his room. "What the….." he managed to say.

Next day, the team was standing in front of the entrance.

"Please, call me when you get there, O.K boys." Luella said. "Yes Mom. We will surely call you when we get there." Gene replied with a smile.

"Noll, Gene take care of Mai and Mai do the same." Three of them nodded. She turned to Lin and said "Lin do take care of these three kids." Luella instructed to Lin.

"Mom/Luella/Mother." Gene, Mai and Noll said in unison. "Yes, Luella." Lin replied. Then she turned towards Madoka "Madoka take care of Lin. Make sure he gets some sleep." Madoka grinned and nodded.

Lin sighed and turned towards Gene, Mai and Noll only finding them smirking at him. Lin sweat dropped at there childishness. _'And Noll calls Mai and Gene childish._ _'_ Lin thought.

"Take care everyone." Martin said and everyone nodded.

"Let's go." Noll ordered.

Lin and Noll were going in the black van that consisted of their required equipments where as Madoka, Gene and Mai were going in the different car. Before Mai could climb the car, Noll pulled her back by her arm.

"What the hell?" Mai exclaimed. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to me last night Mai." He whispered dangerously in her ear. Mai gulped and said while stuttering, "W-whatever y-you mean."

Noll gave a dark chuckle and that chuckled sent shivers down her spine.

"Just wait and see Mai. It's payback time and it's sure that you are going to lose." He again whispered. Mai took his challenge on her ego, she turned to face him and said "Bring it on, dude."

Noll smirked and said, "Well you are going to suffer Mai. Be prepared." He brushed his knuckles with her cheeks. Mai blushed. She had never seen this side of Noll before.

Noll went back to his van and the van left. She climbed the car. Gene saw Mai's red face and was just going to ask her when she mouthed 'Don't-Ask' Gene sighed and looked towards the road.

' _Did I just dig my own grave?'_ Mai thought. _'Well, I got to be prepared for what's to come. Oh Dear. God save me.'_ Mai mentally prayed to God and without her even realizing Mai drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Mai really dug up her own grave. Geez, wonder what's Noll going to do? Oh Mai you should have never done that to him.**

 **Read and Review guys**

 **Ja Ne.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank u minna for the reviews really….I don't own GHOST HUNT**

The two cars stopped after traveling 4 hours. The paranormal researchers were standing at the outskirts of England in the front of the Inn.

"This sight is beautiful. No questions that so many people come here to spend their holidays." Mai said and looked at the scenery around the entrance of the Inn in awe.

"Yeah you're right. I mean look at these forests, there beautiful." Madoka commented.

"Oh! You must be the team who was coming to see if there is any paranormal activity going on here." A man who looked in his early forties came towards them.

"You might be?" Noll asked. "My name is Abel Alastair" He introduced himself "And this is my wife Adriana." The he introduced his wife "We were the ones that requested Martin for this search." He finished.

"It's good to meet you all." Adriana said with a smile. "It's good to meet you too." Mai said with a smile of her own.

"My name is Oliver and this is my brother Eugene." Noll introduced himself and Gene "And this is our team." Noll said.

"My name is Lin koujo." Lin said.

"Madoka Mori." Madoka chirped.

"Mayra Thomes." Mai said with a smile.

"We are very thankful to you for accepting this case." Abel said.

"No problem." Gene said with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind, show us the room that we requested and I would like to interview, you both and the staff." Noll said.

 _'Work-O-Holic_ _'_ Mai thought.

The couple nodded and went inside the Inn followed by Noll's team. They were led to a big room with many electrical outlets.

"I hope its O.K as per your request," Abel said. "Oh it's fine, Thank you." Mai replied.

"Now everyone get to work." Noll said. "Gene and Mai, go bring the equipments." Both of them nodded "Lin set up the computers, Madoka help him." Noll ordered. He then turned towards the couple and said, "I want you two to bring the staff in, who has experienced the activity in here." The couple nodded and left the room.

After sometime, the computers were set up in the base and the staff was also present. Noll was sitting on the chair and there was a huge table in front of him. Noll looked at the staff.

"I would like all of you to tell me clearly if you have experienced any paranormal activity?" Noll asked the staff.

They all looked at each other and then nodded.

"Please begin." Noll ordered.

First, a woman of the age 25 to 28 came and sat before Noll.

"Your name?" Noll asked.

"Alice." She replied. "O.K Alice what would you like to share with us?" Noll asked.

"Um well… you see this one night when I came out of the bathroom after freshening up I heard a knock on the door of my room. When I opened the door, no one was standing there. Then when I tried to close it, it would not budge. It was like, as it was stuck. Then I heard a voice." She stopped.

"What did it said?" Gene asked. "It said that "No one will leave my control." Next thing that happened was the screaming I heard from downstairs. It was the time one first woman had gone missing." She finished.

"You may go." Noll said and she left.

After one hour the interviews with the staff was finished. Now the owners of the Inn came and sat in front of Noll.

"So is there something you would like to share?" Noll asked the couple. The couple looked at each other and then nodded.

"I don't think there is anything else that has happened excluding the missing people." Abel said shaking his head.

"But." Adriana said. "But?" Noll repeated.

"You see, it's been happening with me." She said. "What?" Noll again said. "You see my things get misplaced. When I put them at a place, next time, they are not there. They just vanish." She explained.

"Anything else?" Noll asked. She shook her head sideways. "Thank you for your help. We will start our investigation shortly." Noll informed them.

The couple nodded and left the room.

"It's weird?" Gene said while frowning. "I know." Noll said. "What's weird?" Mai asked. "You really are an idiot. Couldn't you tell what's going on here? Grow some brain cells, will you?" Noll said in emotionless voice.

"I am sorry, I am so idiot, your highness." Mai said while turning red with anger.

"Noll!" Madoka exclaimed, "Stop making the girl feel miserable about herself." Madoka said while patting Mai's back.

"Madoka." Mai said with puppy eyes. Madoka sweat dropped. "Listen Mai, didn't you notice that everything that has been happening here, only the girls are been targeted. The male members of the staff have not experienced any kind of paranormal activity." Madoka explained. A light bulb glowed on Mai's head. She said, "Now that you mention it." She said. Madoka again sweat dropped. "Idiot" Noll murmured under his breath.

"Mai, Gene go set up the cameras." Noll ordered. "Madoka, see if you can get any information on this Inn or the land." Three of them nodded.

"What about you?" Gene asked while raisinf an eyebrow. "I have something important to do." Noll said while looking at Mai.

' _Why do I think that he is forming some kind of plan against me?'_ She looked at him just to catch him smirking at her _'Oh Boy!'_ Mai thought.

Mai and Gene were walking on the corridors of the Inn.

"So?" Gene said. Mai looked at him and said "So, what?"

"What did you do to make Noll do something important?" He asked. "I didn't do anything thing." Mai defended herself.

"Really now?" He questioned her. "Yes!"She exclaimed.

They entered another room and set the last camera.

"This was the last one." Gene said. "Yeah." Mai sighed "I am exhausted." She whined.

"C'mon a little more, then we will be at the base." Gene said. Mai nodded.

They were again walking in the hallway when suddenly Mai stopped walking. Mai wrapped her arms around herself.

' _What was that?'_ She thought.

She felt a cold wind pass through her making her shiver because of coldness.

"Hey Gene." She called out to him. He turned around to see her.

"What is it Mai?" He asked. "Is it cold here or am I imagining it?" She asked while shivering.

Gene's eyes went wide. "Mai stay still. Don't move." He said while coming closer and closer to her.

She looked at him and asked "What do you mean?" Suddenly she felt a hand on her head and then everything went black. The last thing she heard was Gene calling her name and running towards her.

"Mai!" Gene shouted.

* * *

 **Finished…..uff…That was a nice chapter….Sorrry guys don't kill me because there was no romance in it….Sooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy**

 **Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guyz….thanks for the reviews and don't worry, I am not gonna stop writing this story until it's finished so just chill… I don't own GHOST HUNT**

Gene's eyes went wide. "Mai stay still. Don't move." He said while coming closer and closer to her.

She looked at him and asked "What do you mean?" Suddenly she felt a hand on her head and then everything went black. The last thing she heard was Gene calling her name and running towards her.

"Mai!" Gene shouted.

 _Mai opened her eyes, again finding herself standing in the dream realm._

" _What am I doing here? What happened?" She asked herself._

 _Then everything started coming back. She was setting up the cameras, then the coldness, then the feel of someone touching her head and then falling unconscious._

" _What was that?" Mai again asked to herself._

 _Then she heard screaming._

" _DON'T DO THIS TO ME! COME BACK!" a male voice said. "NO! YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU'RE A DAMN CHEATER! I HATE YOU, ADAM. ROT IN HELL.," a female voice said._

 _Then a vision started forming below her. Mai looked down. She saw a man dragging a body of a woman with him in the forest. Mai's hands, on their own accord, went to cover her mouth. Her eyes were wide._

' _What is this?' She thought._

Mai opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She was lying on the bed. She sat up and looked around.

"You're awake." A deep voice said. She turned around to see Noll sitting on the chair just beside the bed.

"Noll." She said. He stood up from the chair, sat beside her on the bed, and started caressing her face.

"You alright?" He asked her. He was so worried about her, that he didn't even minded that how much emotion he was showing.

Mai leaned in his touch and sighed. She said, "I am fine."

"Let's go to base. Everyone is worried about you. They are literally crying." He said while standing up.

"Even Lin." Mai exclaimed. Noll chuckled a bit and said "Yes! Even Lin."

Mai smiled. Noll took her hand and left for base. When the door of base opened, three pair of eyes fell on the couple. Gene was the first one to approach them and give Mai a hug.

"I was so worried about you." He said while hugging her tightly.

"I am fine, Gene." She said while hugging him back. "I was so scared. And then you suddenly passed out when he touched you." Gene was going on without listening to any responses. "I am so sorry Mai. I am so sorry. I wasn't able to protect you. I am sorry." He said while tightly clutching her both hands.

"Gene. I am fine." Mai reassured him. Gene sighed and nodded.

Madoka was the second one to give her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

One thing clicked in her mind. She looked at Gene and asked "Gene, who touched me?"

Gene looked at her with a questioning gaze. He said "You don't know?"

"Oh no! I know. I have eyes on the back of my head." She said sarcastically. Madoka and Gene started laughing. Noll and Lin only smirked.

' _I am glad, that comment lighted the atmosphere in this room.'_ She thought and smiled.

Noll cleared his throat and asked Gene "What did you see Gene?" Everyone went silent.

"Well when Mai said that she was feeling cold, I turned towards her and saw a shadow standing behind her. Then I told her not to move but she didn't know what was happening. The shadow touched her head and the next moment, Mai passed out." Gene explained.

"Why does all this kind of stuff happens to me?" Mai whined. "Because you're our danger magnet." Madoka said with thumbs up. "Um…..Don't make it sound like a quality, Madoka." Mai sweat dropped.

"Madoka, did you get any information about the Inn?" Noll asked her. She shook her head sideways and said "Nope! There was nothing on this Inn or the building. The only thing that the records showed me was that this Inn was registered with the government four weeks ago." She informed him.

"Anything on the land?" He asked. "Well I didn't get the chance because of some certain DANGER MAGNET in our team." She said while pointing towards Mai. "Hey!" Mai protested.

"Well, keep searching then." Noll said. Madoka nodded and left the base. He then turned towards Gene and said "I want you to go around the Inn and try to sense something."

Gene nodded and was going to leave the base when Mai said "You can't let him go alone, Noll."

"He'll be fine Mai." Noll said while locking his eyes with her. "But what, what if that thing comes back and tries to hurt him?" Mai protested.

"It seems like you've forgotten that 'The Thing' you're referring, targets girls and women. Well Gene doesn't seem like a girl to me." Noll said in a matter-of-factually voice. Mai's face heated up.

"Noll!" Gene exclaimed "I am standing right here." He followed. "I know that. I was clearing a point to Mai." Noll stated. "Well don't take about me like I am not even here." Gene said in embarrassment.

"Go to work, Gene." Noll sighed. _'Why do I have to put up with these idiots? Yeah right. One is my own brother. Other is the love of my life. Third one is the fiance of my most trusted assistant. God what did I do to pay such high price of my life?'_ Noll deadpanned.

"But-" Mai tried to protest but Noll cut her off "Lin go with him." Noll ordered him. "But Noll…." Lin said trailed off when he saw the look of irritation on is boss face. He stood from his seat and said "Fine." And followed Gene out of the base.

"Tha-" Mai wanted to thank him but Noll said "Don't bother." Mai looked at him with anger in her eyes and said "I was just about to thank you." Noll looked at her, walked towards her and stopped inches away from her. He said "That's why I said don't bother."

He moved even closer to her. She didn't seem to mind because she was so annoyed with him. She said "Why do-" She was cut off when Noll suddenly kissed her. Mai melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Noll pulled back and said "I said, don't bother." Mai was still in daze but she somehow replied "O….K"

"Don't think that I forgot about my revenge on you." He said to her. Mai's mouth hung open. She said "You really are going on about that." Noll nodded. Mai head hung down and said "What did I do to deserve this? Yeah right. I did **THAT** "

Noll smirked and moved back to monitors. Unknown to him or her there was someone who was watching. He gritted is teeth and said **"Mine! Mine"** and vanished in air.

* * *

 **Uff….This was a nice chapter (I think)**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiiiiii guys…sorry don't kill me for not updating, I was really busy…Thanks for the reviews….I don't own GHOST HUNT**

Gene, Lin and Madoka were back in the base. Everyone was telling Noll what they had found out or what they have sensed in the Inn.

"There is a very bad spirit in the house, Noll." Gene informed him. "It's like all what it wants, is blood. It reeks of blood." He said again..

"What did you find, Madoka?" Noll turned towards her. "Well I found that before the Inn was built up here, this land used to have a small house." She said.

"Who lived in the house?" Noll asked her. "A couple used to live here. Their names were Adam and Ever McAlister." Madoka said.

' _Adam? It's the same name that I heard I my dreams.'_ Mai thought.

"Ever died before her husband. It's written that she committed suicide in the house, but the police had their suspicions for Adam too. They didn't had any evidence against him so they buried the case." Madoka further explained.

' _Her husband killed her?'_ Mai thought then the vision of that man dragging the body of the woman inside the house came back to her mind. _'He killed her.'_ Mai concluded.

"Any reason, why she committed the suicide?" Noll asked. "Her suicide letter said that she had cheated on her husband and was ashamed of herself." Madoka explained.

' _Adam cheated on her not the other way around.'_ Mai thought.

"What about the husband?" Gene asked. "It seems that he got over his wife's death, got married again and lived a happy after life." Madoka said.

"huh! Seems an overly cool dude to me." Gene commented. "Yeah! Talk about it." Madoka said.

"CAN we get back to the case?" Noll said. Both of them shut up. "Thank you." Noll said. "It seems to me that Adam lived a happy life, so why is he the one haunting this Inn?" Gene asked.

"We still don't know whether he is the one haunting this place or no-" He trailed off when he looked at Mai. She was shaking, shaking with anger.

Three pairs of eyes fell on her. She didn't even know that everyone was looking at her.

' _How could he? He killed his own wife and accused her of cheating him. How can someone-'_ "Mai." Someone called her, successfully bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Gene asked with concern in his voice. "Nothing, nothing is wrong." She answered. No one was convinced with her answer. "I'll go make tea for everyone." She said while dashing out of the base.

"Mai wait." Noll called out to her but it was too late. She was already out of the base. Noll sighed and said while rubbing his temples "I'll go check what's wrong with her" He then glared at the two people standing in front of him "No slacking off. Get every bit of information that you can get on the case. Understood." He ordered.

The two people standing in front of him nodded furiously and then Noll went after Mai.

Mai was making tea in the kitchen. She was pouring water in the cattle.

Mai sighed and said, "How can he do that to his own wife?" She closed her eyes, relaxed her shoulders, and continued saying, "I have to tell this about to Noll and the others."

Her eyes snapped open. _'Uh-Oh'_ she thought. "The temperature is dropping, damn it." She said.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her waist and someone blew air on her ear. Mai stiffened.

" _Calm down love. I am not going to hurt you."_ Someone whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine when she realized whom it was. "Adam" She whispered back.

He chuckled darkly _"Yes it's me, love."_

Mai tried to escape from his arms but his hold on her waist tightened. He asked, _"Do you hate me?"_

Mai's blood started boiling with anger. She said, "Of course I hate. You killed your own wife and all those girls. What kind of heart do you have?"

" _A dark one"_ He said while chuckling _"Don't worry, you are going to get added to my collection soon."_ He continued.

It scared Mai. _'Is he going to kill me? No, I can't die. No. Someone save me. Noll.'_ She thought and tears ran down her face.

"Let me go." She screamed and started thrashing here and there in his hold _. "No"_ he bluntly said.

Mai was still trying to get him off her but it was of no use. Then he licked her neck and said _"See you later, love."_ Mai screamed.

"MAI!" Noll shouted from the door. Mai saw Noll standing at the entrance of the kitchen. She screamed hi name "NOLL!"

The weight that was holding her body up disappeared and she started falling down. Before she could hit the ground, Noll grabbed her.

"Mai! Mai!" He shouted her name.

Mai looked at him with a weak smile. Then she fell something wet dripping on her neck. When she touched the place on her neck where Adam licked her, her fingers turned read. Noll's eyes went wide.

"Blood?" Mai said and before she could do anything, she fell unconscious in Noll's arms.

* * *

 **I know, I know it's a short chapter. But it's going to get interesting from now on and there is going to be a biggggg surprise at the end of this case. So if you want to know what it is, keeping reading…**

 **I am such an evil person "evil laugh"**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter, so here's the new one. Thanks for the reviews…I don't own GHOST HUNT…**

"Blood?" Mai said and before she could do anything, she fell unconscious in Noll's arms.

"Mai! Mai!" Noll shouted her name. She wasn't budging. Not moving a single finger.

He picked her up bridal style and ran towards the base. He opened the door of the base with a bang. Everyone in the base got startled but their faces were soon filled with shock when they saw an unmoving Mai in Noll's arms.

"Mai!" Gene shouted and ran towards his brother and his best friend.

They laid her on the couch that was present in the base. Everyone gathered around the couch.

"What happened?" Gene asked Noll in low voice.

Noll didn't answer. He was too consumed to take care of Mai. Gene's anger fueled.

' _What the hell? He is suppose to protect her.'_ Gene thought angrily.

He pulled Noll up by his collar and shouted at him "What is wrong with you, Noll? You are supposed to protect her, but how come she always ends up in this state?"

"What hell is your problem?" Noll shouted at his brother "I can take perfect care of her. You better not interfere with this Gene. It isn't your problem." He shouted at him again.

"Why you…" Gene gritted his teeth and formed his hand into a fist.

Gene was going to punch Noll on his face when a hand shot up and caught his fist. Noll and Gene were separated from each other. Madoka had pulled Noll and Lin had pulled Gene.

"Would you two stop it? You're behaving like little children." Madoka said angrily.

Both of them were still struggling in there holds.

"Stop it before I knock out both of you." Lin warned.

Both of them stopped. Noll made his shirt wrinkle free when he patted on it a few times.

"What is wrong with you Gene?" Madoka asked him clearly annoyed at what just had happened. "Mai's hurt that's what happened." Gene spat at her. "Talk respectfully with me Gene." Madoka warned him.

Gene sighed and said "I am sorry. I am just worried about her." Madoka's eyes softened "We all are Gene. So just calm down." She said while patting his back. Gene gave her a small smile.

"It's not her blood." Noll suddenly said. "What?" Gene snapped at him. Noll glared at his twin brother and said "It's not her blood. The blood on her neck. It's not her blood."

"How can you say that?" Madoka asked while knelling down beside Noll. "There is no wound on her neck or anywhere else." He explained.

"Oh!" Madoka said. "So, what actually happened?" This time Lin asked. "I don't know. All we can do is wait for her to wake up." Noll said.

 _Mai was again walking in the darkness._

" _What the hell happened? Was that really Adam?" She wondered with herself._

 _Then suddenly, she found herself standing in a room._

" _What the hell? I really have to talk about this with Noll after I wake up." She made a note._

 _She then walked out of the room only to find herself standing in a dark hallway. She started walking down the hallway until she heard some voices._

" _C'mon darling, where are you going?" A male voice said._

 _To hear more clearly, Mai pressed her ear on the door. Then the voices stopped and door opened and a lady passed through her. Mai blinked three times._

' _What just happened?' She thought._

" _No Adam. I gave you three chances. Three, for god's sake. And what do I find out is that you are already married. You cheated." The female shouted._

" _No please understand. I don't love her. I love you." Adam said while holding the female's hand._

 _She pulled back her hand back abruptly from his hold and said "You're lying." Adam looked at her with pain in his eyes. He said "No I am not."_

" _This is cheap. Just plain cheap." Mai commented. "No" The lady said. "But when I look at her, She is not even Ever. Maybe his second wife." Mai said._

" _No Adam, you are married to Ever and before that you were married to Anny. You cheated on three of us. And I will make sure you won't make another girl suffer." The lady said._

" _Huh! Really?" Adam said and looked straight in her eyes "Then I guess you have to die." He said with a sickening smile. The lady's eyes went wide "W-what?"_

 _Then a knife was pierced through her heart and she dropped dead on the floor._

 _Mai's eyes went wide. "He killed her." She said. And then everything went black._

Mai's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily. She sat up and realized that she was in base. No one had sensed her presence yet. She stood up and walked towards Gene who was looking at computers with Lin and Madoka. Noll was not in the base. Mai placed her hand on Gene's shoulder. Gene screamed like a girl. He turned around and saw Mai who was trying to stifle her laughter but was failing miserably.

"Mai, what are y-" Then he realized something. He pulled Mai into a hug and said "Mai you're awake."

"Yeah Gene, I know." She replied.

Suddenly she was pulled out of his arms. When Mai turned around to see, who was daring enough to break her and Gene's hug, she saw Noll. A **VERY** pissed Noll holding her wrist. He was glaring at Gene and Gene was glaring at him. Mai looked between Noll and Gene and then turned towards Lin and Madoka.

"Did I miss something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lin sighed and turned towards the screens and Madoka just shook her head sideways.

"Nothing you should worry yourself with." Madoka answered to Mai's question.

She freed herself from Noll's hold and turned towards the two glaring brothers.

"Listen Guys, stop glaring at each other." Mai said in a soft voice.

No reaction. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Noll, Gene, stop guys." She again tried with some hardness in her voice.

No reaction. Another tick mark appeared on her forehead. The tension in the base was increasing.

"Guys" She hissed.

Again no reaction. This turned Mai insane. They were ignoring her.

"EUGENE AND OLIVER DAVIS. WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF? IT'S ANNOYING" She shouted which brought both of the brothers out of their glaring contest.

Noll turned towards her and said "Tell us what happened?" He led her to the couch and made her sit down and everyone else surrounded her.

"Well…." She told them everything. About what happened in the kitchen and about the dreams.

"So the ghost really is Adam. Man, why is he so obsessed with women?" Gene said. "And let's not forget that his next target is Mai." Madoka pointed put.

"How come I am the only one who ends up in these type of situations?" Mai asked while sulking down in the couch.

"Well, if we know what it is, then we will exorcise is tomorrow because I don't think he is going to pass away with some soothing words." Noll stated.

"You're right." Gene said.

Noll looked at him and Gene just shrugged.

"Lin call, Father and tell him to came and perform an exorcism in this Inn." Noll ordered and Lin nodded.

"We should call it a day. Tomorrow will be our third and last day in this Inn. We should all go back to our rooms." Noll ordered. He walked and stopped in front of Mai. Mai looked towards him and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What?'

"Madoka stay with her and keep an eye on her." Noll said to Madoka while looking at Mai. He then followed "You are not suppose to leave her side, no matter what." Mai and Madoka nodded.

Everyone went to their rooms. There was one thought that was going on in Noll's head.

' _Does Gene love Mai?'_

* * *

 **Long chapter…..Next chapter should be the last part of the case. Get ready for the surprise guys….**

 **Read & Review**

 **Arigatou**

 **Ja Ne**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I am back…missed me? Anyone?...Well no problem. By the way like always thanks for the reviews…..I don't own GHOST HUNT**

All of them were standing in the base, discussing what to do next.

"First of all, let's all go to the room in which Adam killed his own wife. Maybe that room will be the hideout for our spirit." Noll said. Everyone nodded and left for the room.

While walking in the hallway, Noll and Gene were walking very close to Mai and on the other hand they were still angry with each other.

Mai looked at both of them and sighed _'Boys!'_ She thought. Madoka had filled Mai in about what had happened between Noll and Gene when she was unconscious. Mai sighed again, when they entered the room in which the body of Adam's wife was found. Suddenly, a chill went down Mai's spine and the temperature in the room dropped.

"The temperature dropped." Lin stated.

Then there was laughing sound in the room. Everyone got alert and surrounded Mai because they knew that the spirit was targeting Mai.

"Make sure, no one leaves anyone's side." Noll ordered and everyone nodded. "Father still hasn't arrived. How are we going to fight this spirit?" Gene asked.

Out of nowhere, Mai was pulled forward from the protecting circle of her friends.

"Mai!" Everyone shouted. Mai was lying on the ground because of the pull. Noll ran towards her and helped her to stand up.

"You alright?" He asked her. "Yeah" She answered. "Bad news Noll." Madoka said with urgency. "We are locked inside." She stated. "Shit!" Noll cursed.

"It was a bad idea of coming here without Father, Noll." Gene shouted at his brother. "Would you stop shouting Gene? Unlike you, I am trying to think of a plan here." Noll resorted back.

Gene stomped towards his brother and pulled him up by his collar and said "That's what you always say Noll and we always end up like this."

Noll glared at his brother and said "If you are too scared of being at place like this then you shouldn't have become a ghost hunter."

"Would you two stop this? It's getting old now." Mai shouted at both of them and then Gene let go of Noll.

"You two-" Mai was again going to shout on them when the knocking sounds started. All of them looked around the room.

"Knocking sounds!" Madoka exclaimed. "Everyone gather together." Noll shouted.

Madoka, Lin, Gene and Noll were standing together and were waiting for Mai but Mai did not join them.

Noll looked at Mai and offered his hand. He said "Mai c'mon, we need to get out of here."

Mai looked at him with a small smirk but she didn't say anything.

"Ma-" Noll said again but was cut off by Lin. "Noll!" Lin called out to him.

Noll turned towards Lin and looked at his shocked face "She's possessed." Lin said.

"What?" All of them said. "My shiki, they sensed the aura of the spirit entering her." Lin explained.

They all looked at Mai when she started laughing hysterically.

"Mai" Gene said and tried to approach her cautiously. He placed his one hand on her shoulder and shook her.

" _ **I never thought that being in her body would be so good."**_ Mai/Adam said.

"Damn you get out of her." Gene said and shook her violently, which in return Mai only kept chuckling.

Mai lifted a finger, pushed it in Gene's chest, and made him fall backwards.

"Gene" Noll called out his name. "I am fine." He answered back.

" _ **You were all here to make me pass over right; maybe I'll take my Mai and pass over."**_ Mai/Adam said with a chuckle in the end.

"Why you little rotten piece of garbage." Gene spat out. "Leave Mai." Noll said slightly surprised at power of Gene's mouth.

" _ **No-uh-ah"**_ Mai/Adam said and chuckled.

"Darn it." Noll said and turned towards Lin "Lin!" He called out his name. Lin nodded and whistled.

His shiki passed through Mai's body with Adam's spirit. Mai fell down, choking. Noll went to Mai and realized that she was not possessed anymore.

"You idiot! That was dangerous." Gene shouted at him. "I didn't have any choice." Noll said and again helped Mai to stand up.

" _ **How dare you separate me from Mai."**_ Adam shouted while materializing in front of everybody.

"Lin try to stop him once again, Gene help me to break down the door." Noll ordered, grabbed Mai's hand and ran towards the door.

Adam abruptly grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her back. Noll turned around and called out her name "Mai!"

" _ **If she can't be mine, then I won't let anyone have her."**_ Adam said that and pushed Mai out of the window of the room.

Shattered glass pierced through Mai's skin and clothes and she fell unconscious on the ground outside the Inn with blood running out. The only thing she could hear was Noll and everyone one else calling her name. "MAI!"

 **After Three Days**

Mai was lying on the white bed covered in the covers of the hospital bed. She opened her eyes and saw Noll or Gene sleeping on the edge of the bed. His head was on the edge of the bed and he was sitting on the stool.

' _Who is this, Noll or Gene?'_ Mai asked herself.

When Mai tried to move her hands, she found out that he was holding it. Mai smiled _'Noll'_ She thought. She poked his head. Noll opened his eyes and saw Mai looking and chuckling at him.

"Mai, you're up." Noll said and sighed. "Duh! No shit Sherlock." She said and Noll just smiled at her childishness.

"How long have I been out?" Mai asked him with a serious face. "Three." He answered. "Really, that long? What happened to Adam?" She again asked him. "After we brought you to the hospital, we went back to the Inn and Father exorcised the spirit." Noll explained.

"Oh!" She looked at him and saw him staring at her and trying to say something.

"Noll?" She said. "I thought….I thought I lost you." He said. His bangs were covering his eyes. "Noll, look I am alright O.K you don't need to be scared of losing me." She said with a smile. Noll sighed.

"There is something I wanna tell you." Noll said. "What is it?" Mai asked. "Mai-"

Before he could complete, everyone walked through the door. Madoka and Luella were the first one to come and hug Mai. And the three men just gave her their smiles. After meeting everyone, she turned towards Noll.

"You were saying something?" Mai asked him. "Yeah…well…." He trailed off. _'I can't believe that the great Oliver doesn't has words to say.'_ Mai thought.

Madoka came behind him and slapped on his shoulder. She said "C'mon kid you can do it."

In return Noll just glared at her. Gene was watching everything with a blank face. Lin, Martin and Luella seemed to know what was happening that's why they were smirking. Noll went to Mai and held her hand for a few seconds.

He took a deep breath and said "Mai, will you marry me?" He asked.

Mai's eyes went wide. Everyone was eager to hear Mai's answer. "Yes?" It came out more like a question than an answer. Noll raised an eyebrow at her response. Mai at last seem to know what was happening and she caught Noll by surprise by hugging him and said "Yes. I will marry you."

Noll hugged her back and the whole room went to cheers. Noll took out a gold band and slid it down Mai's finger and hugged her. Madoka and Luella were having tears in their eyes where as the three men were smiling genuinely. Gene just existed the room without saying anything.

Noll looked straight in Mai's eyes and said "I love you."

"I love you too." Mai said and joined their foreheads. Tears were running down her face because of happiness and Noll was smiling.

* * *

 **Loooooong chapter. Surprise Surprise. I hope you liked the chapter and don't worry, the story is still not finished. It's just getting started….I feel bad for Gene though….**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja ne**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo guys. OMG 100 reviews. This is way too much for me handle. I am so happpppyyyy...Thanks for the reviews guys, really it means a lot to me and I am already apologizing for what I am going to do next…I am soooo sorrrrry….i don't own GHOST HUNT…**

"Noooll~" Mai whined. Noll shot her an irritated look. "I wanna go home~" Mai said. "Not until doctor says that you are discharged." Noll replied while again looking at his black notebook. "But" Mai tried to speak but "Shut up, Mai" Noll said and rubbed his temples.

It had been a weak since Noll proposed to her. Everyone came occasionally to meet her and ask her how she was doing but Noll never left her side. Gene only came once in a week to meet her. Right now Mai was getting bored because Noll was sitting on a chair reading his book leaving Mai to look around the room the 100th time that day.

' _I wish Gene would be here. Being in a room with Noll is equal to be alone.'_ She sighed and closed her eyes. _'I wanna go home and sit with everyone and laugh with them.'_ Mai opened her eyes _'Hey! I have not seen Gene for a quite long time. Where is he? Shouldn't he be here, saving me from boredom before it kills me?'_ She thought.

Mai looked at Noll and asked him "Have you seen Gene?" She didn't know that there was still tension between the two brothers. "No" he replied. "Where is he?" She again asked him. "Japan." He answered.

"Ok." She said without even thinking. Noll sighed _'She just said that without even thinking. She will shout in 3…..2…..1'_ "WHAT?!" Mai shouted. Noll smirked _'I know her way too well.'_

Mai looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "When did he go to Japan?" Noll replied "On the next day when he came to visit you."

"But why didn't he say anything about going to Japan?" She asked Noll. "How am I suppose to know?" She shot him a look and said "You are suppose to know because he is your brother."

"We don't **SHARE** everything with each other, Mai." Noll said while pressing the word "share" a little too hard. "I miss him. He really cheers me up." Mai said while sighing and lying back on the bed.

After hearing Mai say that Gene cheers her up, Noll stood up and walked towards her. He looked straight in her eyes. Mai looked at him and said "What?"

Before she could say anything else, he bent down and kissed her. Before Mai could respond to his kiss, he pulled back and said, "Is that enough to cheer you up?"

Mai looked at him with open mouth. _'Did Oliver Davis just got jealous of his own brother? OMG.'_ Mai thought.

Before she could make a comment, the doctor walked in. She smiled at Mai and said "Congrats Mai, you've been discharged." Mai's face broke into a smile and she exclaimed "Yeah!"

Noll and Mai reached home. Luella and Madoka had already prepared lunch for them. Mai and Noll, after freshening up, came and sat on the dining table.

"Where are father and Lin?" Noll asked after sensing the absence of his father and Lin. "Well, both of them had some work at S.P.R." Luella answered.

"How are you feeling now Mai?" Madoka asked her. "I am good Madoka. Thanks for asking." Mai replied with a smile.

Mai's phone started ringing. She picked it up and said "Hello"

" **Hello, Miss. Thomes. I am Joseph McCartney."** The man on the phone said.

Mai raised an eyebrow "Joseph McCartney? Oh yeah! I remember you. How are you?" Mai asked.

" **I am good. Well I wanted to know if you have considered my offer for the seat of manager."** He asked.

"Oh that. I am sorry, I didn't get time to think about your offer. A lot have been going on." Mai said and laughed nervously.

" **Well the seat is still open for you. If you change your mind, please let me know."** He sain and hung up.

Mai looked at her phone and said "Woah! Didn't even wait for my answer."

"Who was it dear?" Luella asked her. "Ah nothing. He just met me on my graduation day and offered me a seat of manager in America in ASPR." Mai explained.

"Well that's good Mai." Madoka said. "But she is not going." Noll said and finished his lunch.

"That was fast." Mai said amazed at speed at which Noll finished his lunch. "Well unlike someone I intend to eat my lunch fast." He said, looked at Mai and left for his room.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Mai shouted at him. Luella and Madoka just chuckled nervously.

"How can someone like you fall in love with someone like him, Mai?" Madoka asked. "Surprises me." Mai answered back.

"Excuse me Mrs. Davis." A maid came. "Yes Lucy." Luella said. "There is someone at the door who wants to meet Mr. Oliver." The maid said. "Bring him in the hallway and get Noll." Luella said.

Soon everyone was present in the hall. They were sitting on sofas and then Noll said "What business do you have with me Mr…" The man answered "My name is Scott. It's nice to meet you Mr. Davis."

"What business do you have with me?" He asked. "Well you see we are opening a new branch of S.P.R in Japan. So you are chosen to go to Japan and lead it." Scott said. Noll looked at him with no expression on his face and said, "I don't intend on going anywhere." He said and stood up "If that's all you want then I will take my leave." He said that and left.

"I am sorry. I'll go and talk to him about this." Mai said and followed Noll.

She knocked on his door and said "I am coming in" She saw him lying on the bed. She went to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She took his hand, interlocked his with her own. Noll looked at her and said "What do you want?"

"You should go to Japan." Mai said. "I don't want to leave." He answered. "But Noll it will be a great experience for you. It will really benefit your reputation in S.P.R." She said.

Noll sighed and said "Let me tell you the truth. I want to go too but I don't want to leave you." Mai's eyes went wide but the shock was soon replaced with a smile "I love you too. But you need to go."

"You are not gonna listen." Noll said. "Yup" Mai answered back. "Fine, I'll go." Noll said defeated.

* * *

 **That's all for today….**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am sorrrrry…I am so sorry…I know I am late…..I was busy really I swear….Well on with the story and once again thanks for the reviews…..I don't own GHOST HUNT**

It's been three weeks since Oliver left for Japan. Mai sighed. She wasn't able to get in touch with Oliver since last week. He was busy. She knew but at least he could have given her a call, even talked with her for like 50 secs. No. When she called him Lin picked the phone, said that he was busy, and couldn't talk.

Mai sighed again. Then there was a knock on the door of her room.

"Come in." She said and Luella came in the room. "Oh Luella" Mai said.

"Hello Mai." Luella said with a smile. She knew that Mai's been sulking.

"Do you need anything? You could have called me." Mai said while giving Luella space to sit on the bed beside her.

"Oh no! I do not need anything. I came to meet my daughter-in-law." Luella said. "Ha" Mai laughed bitterly and a sad smile graced her face.

"Not been able to get in touch with Noll?" Luella asked her.

Mai shook her head and said, "I know I shouldn't be sulking but I can't help it. He is too busy for me right know and I understand. I don't blame him but I just can't help myself." Mai said while bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"I know how you feel. Sometime I also get ignored by Martin because he gets so busy with his work." Luella said to Mai.

"Really?" Mai asked her. Luella nodded and said "Do you know what I do when I get ignored by him?"

Mai looked at Luella's shinning eyes. She knew this is going to be troublesome. "No." Mai said.

Luella grinned and exclaimed, "I go to shopping." Mai sweat dropped but she soon started laughing.

Mai looked at her and said with a smile "Luella you're the best." Mai hugged her and Luella hugged her back. Mai relaxed in her arms and started sniffing.

"What's wrong Mai?" Luella asked shocked at her sniffing daughter. "I almost forget how it feels to be in mother's arms." Mai said.

After hearing this, Luella hugged her even tighter. "I will be always there for you Mai." Luella said.

 **One month passed,**

"Mai, get ready. We are going out." Luella shouted.

"Yeah. I will be there in just 2 mins." Mai shouted back from her room.

She was brushing her hair in front of her mirror when her eyes fell on the ring which Oliver gave her when he proposed to her. Her eyes immediately became sad.

' _It's been a month and I was only able to talk to him like 3 times. He is too busy for me.'_ Mai groaned _'I am sounding like a girl lost in love. This is so ridiculous. He is busy. He is busy damn it. Get over your selfish side and see that he still loves you…right?'_ Mai didn't know whether she was sure with the last part with Noll still in love with her or not.

"Mai. Hurry up. We have to meet up with Madoka and discuss her wedding plans." Luella again shouted.

Leaving all insecurities behind, Mai left the Mansion with Luella to meet up with Madoka and plan her wedding with Lin.

 **Four months passed,**

Mai was standing in Noll's room with his and Gene's photo frame in her hand.

"Where are you Noll? I miss you. Do you miss me?" She said while looking at Noll's face.

Tears slipped from her face on the photo frame but she wiped it quickly. Madoka and Lin were married. Mai thought that, on their marriage, at least she will be able to spend some time with him, but he never came. He was too busy to come back, too busy to attend his friend's marriage and too busy to spend time with her.

He eyes landed on Gene. She said, "And where the hell are you when I need my best friend the most?" Mai sighed, "At least he called yesterday unlike someone." she said.

 **One year passed,**

He barely called them . Mai was getting depressed with every passing moment. She didn't know what to do. What the hell was so important that he couldn't get home once in a while. Mai sighed.

"This is not good." Luella said while peeking from the door of Mai's room.

Luella was angry with both of her sons. First one was Mai's fiancé and he didn't even had time for her. Second was her best friend but her was not there when needed.

 **Two years passed,**

Mai's phone was ringing. She was soundly sleeping on her bed. In last 3 years she didn't get enough sleep. But tonight was different, it was unusual. She was sleeping and the damned phone had to ring, didn't it.

Groaning from the disturbance, she picked her phone.

"Hello?" She snapped at the person on the other side of the phone.

" **I am sorry for calling you this late Miss. Thomes."** The person on the other side of the phone said.

' _I know this voice.'_ Mai thought. "Joseph?" Mai said.

" **Yes. I see you still remember me."** Joseph said.

' _What does he want?'_ Mai growled loud enough for him to hear. "May I know the reason that why you are calling me at this late hour?" Mai said.

" **Umm..I…You see our manager left the job at A.S.P.R and its vacant again. So I was curious to know if you are interested now?"** he asked.

Mai's eyes widened. _'Should I take it up? I mean there is nothing here for me and I will just keep sulking like I've been doing from last three years and keep burdening Luella more and more._ ' Mai thought. "Is it possible for me to answer you tomorrow. I think this time it will be a yes." Mai said.

 **"Yes, of course. Thank you and good night Miss. Thomes."** He said happily.

"Yeah thank you. Bye." And she hung up.

' _And all that is left is to convince Luella.'_ Mai thought.

* * *

 **Finished…I know know…time skip and I am going to do it again for the last time so plz bear it with me O.k…**

 **Noll you are way too busy for your own good. Mai's is going to slip out of your hands…..**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yooooooo guyzzz…..what's up…Thanks for the reviews….I don't own GHOST HUNT…..**

Mai was walking down the stairs in the main hall where Luella was sitting and reading the newspaper. Mai took a deep breath and sat opposite to Luella. Luella looked up from the newspaper towards Mai.

"Do you need something, dear?" Luella asked her.

Mai sighed heavily and said "Luella, there is something I need to ask you."

Luella put the newspaper down on the table when she traced the seriousness in Mai's voice.

"What is it, Mai?" Luella asked her.

"I want to go to America." Mai said while looking for any kind of confusion on Luella's face.

Luella frowned and asked her "For the manager job that was provided to you?"

Mai nodded. Sadness washed over Luella's face. She asked "Why Mai? Don't you like it here? Is there something that you want to just walk away from?"

Mai looked at Luella and said wiping the doubts that Luella was having in her mind. "No Luella it's not that. It's just that I want to leave from this atmosphere for some time. And even I know that I've been bothering you and Martin till no end."

"Mai, I never thought that you've been bothering us." Luella said with tears in her eyes.

She wanted Mai to stay but deep inside her she knew that this girl needed some air from all that's been going on.

"Look Luella, I don't want you to think that I don't love you guys or I am fed up. It's just I need to go, I have to go." Mai explained.

"But Mai please stay." Luella pleaded.

Mai sighed. She felt guilty to make this woman in front of her to cry. Luella had done so much for her but her she was being selfish.

"Let's…..make a deal." Mai said. Luella looked at her and asked "What kind of deal?"

"It may sound ridiculous but it's the only thing that I think will stop me from leaving." Mai said hoping her word won't hurt Luella. Luella nodded.

Mai sighed and explained the deal "Let's call Noll and see if he has time for me or not. If he talks with me, I'll stay but if he doesn't" She looked at Luella "I'll leave." Mai finished.

Luella was shocked and sad. _'Seems like she also know that I have already won the deal.'_ Mai thought.

"But Mai-" Luella stopped when she saw so much hurt in Mai's eyes. Luella sighed and nodded.

She picked the phone and called Noll.

 _. -  
_

" **Hello?"** Noll said.

Luella smiled. Maybe Mai will stay here after all.

"Noll, It's me, Your mother." Luella said happily.

" **Mother, is there something you want? I am in a middle of something important."** Noll answered.

Luella frowned. She said "I know Noll. But the least you could do is talk with me or Mai. It's been three years."

" **I know, Mother but I am kind of busy here."** Noll answered.

"But at least talk with Mai. How much time has passed on since you last called her?" Luella said while looking in the direction of Mai and seeing her stoic face. Mai was staring at Luella.

" **I'll call her later when I am free Mother. Right now I am busy."** He said that and hung up.

Luella looked at the phone and sighed. She put the phone on the table and looked at Mai. She tried to speak but couldn't. A tear slipped down from Mai's eye.

"Mai?" Luella said with concern.

"He didn't have time, did he?" Mai asked with a sad smile.

Luella looked down in shame and shook her head.

Mai hugged Luella and said "I am sorry that I have to put you through this. I am so sorry. But I guess it's time for me to leave. I'll miss you."

Luella hugged her back and said "I'll miss you too."

Mai went to her room and called Joseph. She told him that this time she was going to come, as the manager of ASPR. Joseph told her that she could leave tonight and catch the plane to America and Mai said yes. Mai was packing her clothes when her eyes again landed on the ring on her finger.

' _I wonder, do you still have the ring I gave you Noll?'_ She thought.

 **Flashback**

 _Noll was packing his things. He had a flight to Japan in 5 hours. Mai entered the room and patted on his shoulder._

" _What is it, Mai?" Noll asked._

 _He was still angry that Mai made him go to Japan._

" _You're still angry with me?" Mai asked him._

 _Noll stared at her and said "No"_

 _Mai giggled and took out and small box from her pocket and gave it to Noll._

 _Noll raised an eyebrow and said "What is this, Mai?"_

" _Geez….open it Noll." Mai said and pouted._

 _Noll opened the box and he saw a simple gold band ring similar to the ring he gave to her._

" _I thought it might be a good parting gift." Mai said and smiled._

 _Noll stared at the ring and then looked at Mai. He gave her a small smile._

 _He hugged her and said "Thanks. I'll never take it off."_

" _Cool" Mai said and slid the ring in Noll's finger._

 **Flashback End**

It was time for her flight. Luella had come to drop Mai at the airport.

"Bye Mai." Luella said with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

Mai hugged her back and said "Bye Luella."

And then Mai left England.

The airplane landed on the land of America. Mai came out of the airport and waited for Noah. Joseph had said that a guy named Noah Patrick would come and take her to her apartment. Then a guy came in front of her with a toothy grin.

"You must be Mayra Thomes. I am Noah Patrick. Nice to meet ya." He said and brought his hand in the front to shake hands.

Mai smiled and said "Yeah I am the one." She shook his hand.

They both went to the car he came in and drove to her apartment.

 **Somewhere in Japan.**

Noll was working on his table when the door of his office banged open. He looked up and saw a very angry Gene standing in front of him.

Noll raised an eyebrow and said "What do you want?"

"You are a big jerk, you know that Oliver." Gene roared at his twin brother.

In the meantime, Lin had entered the cabin. He said "What's going on?"

Gene told them something. While listening to him, Noll's eyes went wide.

 **With Mai.**

Mai had entered her apartment. It was pretty big for one person but it was nice. Suddenly her phone started ringing.

She picked it up and said "Hello?"

" **Mai."** The other person said.

Mai's eyes went wide "Noll?" She breathed out.

" **Where are you?"** He asked her.

"I…" She tried to speak.

" **You're in America aren't you?"** He said angrily.

"Well…." She tried to speak but he again cut her off.

" **WHY DID YOU LEAVE AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO?"** He shouted.

"Noll I…." She again tried to speak.

" **WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO? WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT WAIT FOR ME?"** He again shouted.

That boiled Mai's anger. _'I didn't wait for him. I DIDN'T WAIT FOR HIM. How dare he?'_ Mai thought. She was getting angry.

" **YOU JUST HAVE TO BE STUBBORN, DIDN'T YOU? YOU COULD HAVE WAITED FOR M…."** Noll was cut off because Mai was the one shouting now.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I DIDN'T WAIT FOR YOU? I WAITED FOR YOU FOR THREE YEARS. FOR THREE FREAKING YEARS. YOU ARE SAYING THAT I DIDN'T WAIT FOR YOU. HOW DARE YOU, OLIVER DAVIS." Mai shouted.

" **YOU WERE NOT DOING ME ANY FAVOR BY WAITING. I LOVED YOU AND YOU JUST TOOK OFF LIKE THAT, MAI."** Noll yelled.

"I couldn't do it Noll. Three years is big time. You never called. You never e-mailed me, nothing. You made me feel like I didn't even exist." Mai said in a soft voice.

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? ABANDON MY WORK AND COME RUNNING TOWARDS YOU. THAT IS ABSURD MAI."** Noll again shouted.

"I NEVER TOLD YOU TO ABANDON YOUR WORK FOR ME. YOU JUST HAD TO GIVE ME EQUAL TIME. HECK A SMALL AMOUT OF TIME COULD HAVE WORKED OUT BUT NO YOU CHOSE YOUR WORK OVER ME." Mai shouted again.

" **If you think that way then I guess there is no point of us staying together."** Noll said in a low voice.

That got Mai off guard. _'What is he saying?'_ Mai thought.

"What are you talking about, Noll?" Mai asked. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

" **It's over. May be "us" was never suppose to happen, Mai. Goodbye."** He said that and hung up.

Mai was so shocked. She couldn't say anything. The phone was still on her ear.

"It's…..it's a joke" She laughed bitterly. "It's definitely a joke." She said.

Tears came running down her face. "NO. NO. He can't do that. I love him. No. GOD DAMN IT"

The phone slipped out from her hand and fell on the floor.

"Mayra" Noah called her. He was standing on the door.

He was so shocked to see her crying like that.

"What happened?" He asked with worry in his voice.

Tears were running down her face. She tried to speak.

"He….he just…"

Before she could complete her sentence, everything blacked out and she fainted. Noah caught her on time before she could make contact with the floor.

"Mayra, Mayra" Noah shouted her name but she was long gone.

 **In Japan**

Noll stared at the phone in front of me. A tear slipped from his eye on the phone but he wiped it off quickly. Good thing that he was alone in his office. He clutched the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Damn you, Mai" He said through gritted teeth.

He smashed the phone on the floor and it broke in to several pieces.

"I love you so damn much, Mai" He whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Oh My Freaking God. That was such a long chapter.**

 **Noll you suck…..Poor Mai. How is she going to do this without Noll in her life? Whatever Gene told Noll, set his blood on fire and he blew up again…**

 **There is going to be the last time skip in the next chapter...so stay tuned...**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yoooo minna….. I am back...… review and tell me how it is….I don't own GHOST HUNT**

 **5 months later**

It's been five months since the incident with Oliver happened. The reputation of ASPR has been growing more and more. Everybody came to know that there is someone named Mayra Thomes. Noah and Yukko (another employee of Mai) became her good and trustworthy friends who knew everything about her past except that Oliver is Kazuya. She's been solving many cases in America. She's been getting invitations from other organizations also but she keeps declining.

"Mai, I think you should go and see a doctor?" Noah said while entering her office.

Mai looked at him and then again started reading her book.

"How many times have I told you and Yukko that I am not going to go and see a doctor. Is that too difficult to understand?" Mai said without any emotion in her voice.

"But Mai-" Noah tried to speak but she cut him off.

"Noah, please. I am not in the mood." Mai said without sparing him a glance.

Noah sighed and went to kitchen where Yukko was waiting for him. He looked at her and shook his head. Yukko just sighed. Mai suffers from several mental breakdowns since Oliver left. She always declines to go and see a doctor.

Mai sighed. _'I know they worry about me. But the one I need to worry about me isn't in my life anymore. Why should I get better? For whom should I get better? If I am going die like this, fine by me. I don't care.'_ Mai laughed bitterly _'No one is here to care about me. So why do I care? Till my life is going like this, fine by me.'_ She thought.

Since her first case in ASPR, Mai has been having mental breakdowns. She's been taking so stress about Noll that it's been affecting her mind. In starting, she would collapse like once in a month. But then it became frequent. Now it's like, she collapses once in a week, if she thinks too much about him.

Noah and Yukko were peeking from the door. They sighed. They walked towards their office and shut the door.

Yukko said "We have to do something. She won't get good like this."

"I think we should give a call to Kazuya Shibuya." Noah said and Yukko just nodded.

They walked towards the phone in their office and dialed the number of SPR.

 _.Ring.R-_

" **Hello"** the man on the other side of the phone said.

"Can I talk to Kazuya Shibuya?" Noah said.

" **Yeah, speaking."** Kazuya said.

Noah looked at Yukko and mouthed "It's –Him." She mouthed back "Talk"

"Yeah. I am speaking from American Society-" He was cut off by Kazuya.

" **Sorry I have something important to do."** He said that and hung up.

Noah just stared at the receiver of the phone.

"What a jerk. Now I know what kind of misery Mai went through." Noah exclaimed.

"What?" Yukko said.

"He hung up on me." Noah said.

"What are you two doing?" A voice said from the door.

"Ahhh" They both screamed.

Yukko looked at the door and said "Mai when did you come in?"

"When you were calling the person on the phone a jerk." Mai stated.

"Ahhh…umm….It was a friend." Noah said nervously.

"Huh!" Mai narrowed her eyes at them and chuckled a little bit.

Both of them laughed nervously.

"We have a case." Mai said coming back to her serious self.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

"What's the case?" Noah said.

After discussing the case, Mai stood up to leave.

Before leaving,she again turned towards them and said "Be ready at seven. We have to go and meet the guy."

Both of them nodded.

Before Mai could leave, Noah said "Mai, it's good to see you laughing."

Mai and Yukko stared at him. After a minute of silence, three of them started laughing.

"Yeah right." Mai said and smiled a little.

"Hey Mai?" Noah said. "Yeah?" Mai said.

"It's your birthday day after tomorrow. So would you like to come with us on your birthday?" Yukko asked her with pleading look in her eyes.

"We'll…..see about that." Mai said, gave them a smile and left.

"I think she'll come." Yukko said excitedly. "It's gonna be fun." Noah said while smiling.

 **At Mai's Apartment**

She had changed in her night dress and was brushing her hair in front of mirror when her eyes landed on the ring which was tied in a chain on her neck.

' _It's been five months but I still have the ring. I wear it in my neck so that people won't suspect about me marrying anyone.'_ Mai thought and touched the ring. _'I still love him, but does he? I still care for him, but does he? I still have the ring, but does he? I still have the hope that he will come back to me, but will he ever come back?'_ Mai thought.

Suddenly there as an acute pain in her head.

"Damn it!" She growled. "I better go and sleep." She said that and climbed her bed.

 **In Japan**

Kazuya was sitting on his chair in his office. The laptop in front of him on the table was stating news about a haunted road in America and a team coming and solving about the case.

"Yeah, best of luck." He said sarcastically.

' _Why did the people of ASPR called me?'_ He thought.

He opened the drawer of his table and revealed a gold band ring.

' _It's Mai birthday a day after tomorrow.'_ He thought and touched the ring.

"Noll it's time to go." Lin said when he entered the office.

"Yeah, let's go." He said and walked out of the office leaving the ring in the drawer.

* * *

 **Wooooooo…..Mai's birthday is coming and they think they are going to have fun? Well that fun is going to turn into tragedy-dattebayo!**

 **Umm sorry for the Naruto joke. I been watching Naruto so much.**

 **Stay tuned and see what's going to happen….This case is going to change her life. This is going to be their worst case…..**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne-Dattebayo!**

 **Eh gomen. I did it again….. -_-'**


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG I can't believe….I just uploaded the last chapter what like hours ago…..I am way too excited for this new case…..I don't own GHOST HUNT**

Mai, Noah and Yukko were riding the car. They were going down on one of the most haunted road of America Haynesville Woods. The local government had called Mai to solve the case of hitch hiker on the road.

"So let's go over the details of the case once again." Noah said while driving.

Mai opened the file on her lap. She was sitting in the front seat and Yukko was sitting at the backseat.

"The local government official Greg Roy hired us to solve the case of hitch hiker on this road. They say that a woman asks lift from the people who drive from here and then those people who give the ride just disappear. They are never found again." Mai explained.

"That's all?" Yukko asked.

"Yes that's the all the information that the official has." Mai said.

"O.K then. Mr. Roy, here we come." Noah said with a grin.

"Ah" Mai said.

After a ride of an hour, they arrived at the decided place to meet their client. A pleasant man with a sincere smile opened the door of the house.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We are from the ASPR. Mr. Greg Roy hired us to solve the case of hitch hiker on the road." Mai said.

"Oh yes yes, he's been waiting for you. Please come in." The man said and led us to Greg.

All of them walked inside the house. It was a nice welcoming house.

Mai unconsciously smiled _'It's just as welcoming as the Davis's house.'_ She thought.

"Please sit. I am Greg Roy." He said.

He looked at the person who led us in "Please go and prepare some tea for our guests." Greg said.

"We would like you to tell us everything you know about the Haynesville Woods." Mai said, coming straightly to the point.

"Oh yes." He said. "Well as you know we've been suffering from a hitch hiker that's been behind the disappearing of the people who come here. It happens only at night though." He explained.

"I see." Mai said.

"So do you know this woman?" Yukko asked.

"No. We've never seen her before. the incidents started 12 years ago." Greg informed.

"So we have exactly nothing that could lead us to the woman." Noah said.

"I am sorry." Greg said with an apologetic smile.

"No problem. It's our duty to solve this case." Mai said.

Whole day passed in the house. Greg told them that he had files in his library that could help them to get information on the woman. It was midnight now. The rain was pouring down like there was no tomorrow. Noah was again driving, Mai was sitting in the front seat and Yukko was sitting in the backseat. Noah advised that they take the Haynesville Woods road while going back.

"Happy birthday Mai." Noah said while smiling.

Mai blinked a few times completely confused. "What?" She asked.

"It's midnight" Yukko said "Happy birthday." She followed.

A small smile graced on Mai's face. She said "Thanks guys."

Mai was again reading the file. It was raining again. It was dark. Without the headlights of the car, they could barely see anything.

"Mai." Noah's voice held panic. "Look" he said.

He was staring straight ahead on the road. Mai soon followed and so did Yukko. Mai's eyes went wide.

"Don't stop the car. Just keep driving." Mai ordered Noah and he nodded.

There was a woman wearing a shabby turquoise colour sleeveless dress. Her hair was long and her skin was so pale. She was so thin that it looked like she didn't have any skin. She was asking for lift and they just passed without having any intentions to stop and give her a lift. The distance between the car and the woman was so small. They all were frightened. She looked horrible. Suddenly there was a ringing sound in the car. It wasn't stopping. It looked like someone's phone was ringing.

"Yukko, shut the damn phone off." Noah yelled. He had never been this scared in his life.

"It isn't…..my phone." Yukko said. The panic in her voice was rising.

Yukko looked beside her, Mai turned her head backwards and Noah looked through the rear view mirror, the same woman was sitting with Yukko who asked for the lift a while ago. She had a sickening smile on her face.

She said "Oops."

Three of them screamed and Noah lost control of the car. The car crashed down and got hit with the nearby tree. Three of them struggled to come out of the car. They were coughing and there was no sign of the woman.

Noah was sitting on the road with Yukko. Both of them were coughing. Mai took the support of the trunk of the tree and slid down on the road.

There were small mountain slope on the either side of the road. If anyone happened to slip on those slopes, they would end up so deep down in the forest. It was muddy too because of 6the rain. It would be so difficult to find them.

The tree that Mai had taken support was just on the starting point of the slope. It was still raining down very hard. Three of them were dripping so badly with the rain water.

Mai was taking deep breaths. She suddenly looked up and there it was. She saw the same woman, hanging upside down and looking straight into Mai's eyes. The woman had a sickening smile on her face again. The woman scratched on Mai's face with her finger from her left eyebrow till her right upper lip.

Mai stood up abruptly, covering her face with her hands. She tried to look around but the woman was gone. The blood was dripping from her face. Mai was crying and screaming. Suddenly she felt something on her leg. When she looked down, there she saw the woman again. Mai's heartbeat doubled. The woman pulled her towards the slope and Mai screamed.

Her screaming was heard by Noah and Yukko. They both ran towards Mai. By the time they reached the place where she was standing, they saw no one. Mai was gone.

"MAI" Noah screamed her name.

* * *

 **OMG…..I love this chapter…..this was the tragedy. I can't believe that I actually hurt Mai. Poor Mai, I hope she gets found soon.**

 **Poor Mai, what a birthday gift she got.**

 **Hey I just got the name of the road from net….No offense**

 **Stay Tunned…..**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yo minna I am back….Again thanks for the reviews, thank you very very much…..I don't own GHOST HUNT**

"MAI!" Noah shouted her name.

They've been looking for Mai for 2 hours. After they heard her screaming, she just vanished and their worst guess was that she fell from the slope, deep inside the forest.

"MAI!" This time Yukko shouted. "Answer us." She kept shouting.

Tears were running down her face.

"MAI!" Noah shouted.

He was trying his hard not to cry. He needed to be strong for Yukko and for himself and he had to find Mai.

"It's been 2 hours since she disappeared." Yukko whispered. "What if….what if something bad happens to her?" Yukko whispered.

"Let's go back to Greg. I think he can help us. Then we call the director." Noah said and Yukko just nodded.

Their car was a wreck and it was still raining. Somehow in the rain they reached Greg's house. When the butler opened the door, he was shocked to see both of them in such a bad state.

"P-Please come in." He said.

Both of them were led to the same lobby where they talked with their client. Greg came in the lobby.

"Oh my lord! What happened with you people?" He asked "And where is Miss. Mayra?"

Yukko and Noah looked at each other.

Noah said with a shaky voice "Sh-she's missing."

"What?" Greg said.

Noah and Yukko explained everything to him.

"This is bad and we won't be able to send out teams to search for her because of the rain. There had been a landslide too. I hope Miss. Mayra is O.K." He said.

"Can we use your phone? We need to call our director." Yukko asked.

"Oh yes, sure. But first of all I think you people should dry up." Greg said and both of them nodded.

 **In Japan**

Kazuya was sitting in his office again doing his work.

He sighed _'It's her birthday today.'_ He thought.

 _. ._

His personal phone started ringing.

' _Who can be calling?'_ He thought.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

" **Noll?"** The person on the other side of the phone said.

Noll's eyes went wide. He stood up so fast that the chair fell on the floor.

"Gene? Where the hell are you?" He asked.

" **I am fine, Noll."** Gene said.

"Your fine? Your fine. GOD DAMN IT. Gene you've been missing for 3 months. Where the hell are you?" Noll again asked.

" **I didn't call for myself, Noll. Listen to me, I've been trying to get in touch with Mai, but she isn't picking up."** Gene's voice held panic.

"She must be fine. Maybe she is _busy_ with her work." Noll said while saying the word busy full of venom.

" **Would you put your pathetic pride aside for a minute? I am serious. Maybe something happened to her."** Gene shouted at him.

' _Something happened to her? No Oliver. She is fine, maybe just busy._ ' He assured himself.

"Did you call the office or the director of ASPR?" Noll asked patiently.

" **No one's picking the phone in the office and director refuses to tell anything to outsiders."** Gene informed.

"Try calling her after sometime. She'll pick it up." Noll said.

" **But Noll-"** Gene was cut off by Noll.

"I am sure she is fine, Gene. Now, where are you? I've been looking for you for last 3 months." Noll said while changing the subject.

" **I am fine and I'll contact you soon. Bye."** He said and cut the call.

Noll picked his chair up, put the phone back on the table and sat down.

' _Mai, are you alright?'_ He asked himself. He didn't know but he had a feeling that something was wrong.

 **In America (After two days)**

It's been three days, since Mai disappeared. Yukko and Noah were able to get in contact with their director Daniel Mark. Somehow media had also gathered there. They had got the news that there was a landslide in Haynesville Woods road and God knows from where they got the news that the manager of ASPR is missing. Right now they were sitting in ASPR building.

"Where in the world did they get the news?" Noah whispered to Yukko. She just shrugged.

When they interviewed the director, he told them that because of the rain, Mai had been reported missing and that's all.

The road to Haynesville woods were blocked because of the heavy rainfall. No one was allowed to go to that side. Not even them.

 **In Japan**

Gene told Noll that he wasn't able to get in contact with Mai from last three days and now it was starting to bug Noll.

' _Where the hell is she?'_ He thought angrily.

He was again doing his work in his office.

After he heard that Mai had left for America 5 months ago, he had returned to England after breaking up with her. His mother didn't talk to him at all. She accused him for Mai's decision of leaving like this. At this accusation, he just ignored it. Even Madoka was angry with him. After two months Gene disappeared and he had to return to Japan to look for him.

His laptop was flashing the news about what was happening worldwide. But certain news got his attention.

 _ **Landslide in Haynesville Woods. Manager of ASPR missing.**_

His eyes widened, Mai's missing.

"LIN!" He shouted from his office.

Lin came running into his office.

"What is wrong, Noll?" Lin asked.

He noticed the tensed posture of his boss.

"Call the ASPR director for me." He ordered.

"What?" Lin was confused. _'Why does he want to call the ASPR director?'_ He thought.

"CALL THE DIRECTOR NOW." Noll shouted. Lin was taken aback by his outburst.

"Right." He said and called the director.

 **In America**

All the three members of ASPR were sitting in the ASPR building.

"So, what do we do now?" Noah asked.

"We need to hurry up and find her." Yukko said.

"I know-" Daniel was cut off when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He said while picking his phone up.

" **Hello. I am Kazuya Shibuya and I want to know about the whereabouts of Mayra Thomes."** He said.

"I am sorry Mr. Shibuya." At the mention of his name Yukko and Noah's eyes went wide. "But I can't tell information about my employee to outsiders." Daniel said.

"NO." Both Yukko and Noah said.

"Tell him! Tell him." Noah said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"We'll talk about that later." Yukko said.

"O.k" Daniel said. He turned towards the phone again. "Fine, Mr. Shibuya, let me tell you what happened with Mai."

" **Yes, Thank You."** Kazuya said.

* * *

 **Finished…O.K I know I didn't tell anything about the case, but bear it with me. Pleaseeee.**

 **Stay tunned….**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys….Thanks for the reviews and don't worry. I've said this before, if you have anything you can tell me about the story, do it with any problem. I won't be angry, you now :) ….I don't own GHOST HUNT**

Daniel had told Kazuya everything that happened with Mai. After an hour talking with the director of ASPR, he was sitting in his office with his head in his hands. They were so many emotions going through his head. He was never good with emotions. They were his weakness. But he knew when Mai was with him, he didn't have any problem with his emotions. A tear slipped from his eye.

"Where are you Mai?" He asked himself.

He was getting depressed. He knew that he had to go and find her himself and he was going to find her no matter what. He was feeling angry, depressed and most of all he was feeling regret. Regret of letting Mai go. This thing, this emotion was eating him alive. He had decided, this time when he finds her, he will never let her go.

"Noll." Lin said while walking in his office.

Noll looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot. Lin instantly knew that he had been crying.

"We need to do something." Noll said softly.

Lin nodded and said "I think we should call Gene."

"Yeah you're right." Noll said.

Noll dialed his brother's number.

"Gene?" he said.

" **Noll."** Gene replied.

"You have seen the news about the missing ASPR manager, right?" Noll asked.

" **Yeah, I did. After hearing the news I tried to connect with the director but he shunned me out like the other day."** Gene said and sighed.

"I know what happened with Mai." Noll said with stiffness in his voice.

" **Really? How?"** Gene asked.

"I called the director of ASPR. He told me everything." Noll said.

" **But how?"** Gene asked.

"I don't know. He just did." Noll said.

" **So, now what?"** Gene asked.

"I am going to America to help them with the case. I am going to find her and…." Noll trailed off.

" **AND?"** Gene pushed him to continue.

"And I am never going to let her go ever again." He completed.

He could literally hear him smiling.

" **I am coming too. And there is someone else coming with me too."** He said.

"We'll meet up in the ASPR office. Whose is this "Someone else"?" Noll asked.

" **Whatever!"** Gene said and dropped the call.

"Get the tickets, Lin. We are flying to America tonight." Noll said and Lin nodded.

 **With ASPR**

"So who's this Kazuya guy?" Daniel asked the two ASPR members.

"He is…he is Mai's ex-fiancé." Noah said.

"WHAT?" Daniel shouted.

"Stop shouting, will ya?" Yukko said.

"Show me some respect, will you?" Daniel said.

"Well, you are only 2 years older than us." Yukko said annoyed.

"He is going to be here tonight." Noah said out of nowhere.

"What?" Yukko and Daniel said and unison.

"Kazuya will be here tonight." He repeated again.

"Yeah." Yukko agreed.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked.

"Just wait and see." Noah said.

 **With Gene**

"Luna, get ready. We are flying to America." Gene called out.

"So you got the information on Mai." Luna said.

"Ah! Noll got the information from ASPR." Gene informed.

"I hope he won't push her away this time." Luna said.

"Yeah I hope. I have one kind of an idiot brother." Gene said and Luna chuckled.

He hugged her and kissed her. Luna just giggled.

"We should go and pack our things now." Luna said and Gene nodded.

Luna gave him a peck on his forehead and both of them went to pack their things.

 **With Mai**

She was running. The ground was wet and muddy because of the rain water. Small branches were cutting her skin roughly.

' _Three days. I've been here for three days. I need to get out of here.'_ She thought while running.

The mark on her face from three days ago was starting to leave a scar. While running she tripped and fell on the ground. She stood up and again started running. Straight from three days, Mai had tried to escape but every time she reached the road, the spirit pulled her back in the forest.

Mai was hungry and thirsty and her body was aching all over. She had bruises and cuts on her legs and arms. She only had eaten small amount of food. Small berries that she found on the trees were the only one she had eaten and for water, rain was the source.

Again she saw the road. A hope rose in her mind. She tried to climb up the slope and successfully reached the road but like always she was pulled back in the forest.

She saw her again, the woman. Her hand was clamped over her ankle. She was again lying on the forest floor and she could still see the woman.

Mai cried out "WHAT DO YOUN WANT FROM ME?"

The woman chuckled darkly. She kept chuckling till she vanished. Tears were running down her face. Mai hugged herself.

"Someone…." She cried even more "Someone save me. I….I can't take this anymore."

She was shouting now. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, GOD DAMN IT?"

She was hurting all over. She couldn't handle this much pain. Soon black spots begin appearing in her vision.

"Noll!" She whispered "Please save me." She added and fell in the darkness.

It again started raining and Mai's unconscious body was all wet with rain water. Blood were coming out from her new wounds that appeared when she was roughly pulled down by the spirit again.

 **With Noll**

He and Lin were boarding their plane to America. In the plane, they found their seat number and settled down. Noll pulled his elbow on the window of the plane and rested his cheek on his hand.

"I am coming Mai. Just wait for me. Just…..wait." Noll said to himself and Lin just kept quite.

* * *

 **Omg…at last Gene got his girlfriend…**

 **Sorry guys only Noll, Gene, Lin, Luna and the members of ASPR will be part of this case. I don't want to get confused while bringing Monk and the others in the picture. Gomene if anyone was expecting them…..**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I am back…From now on, there only be weekly updates because my school is starting and thanks for the reviews…I don't own GHOST HUNT**

Oliver, Lin, Eugene and Luna met up in the ASPR building. There they introduced their self to the ASPR members. The ASPR members were shocked to see that Kazuya had a twin brother because Mai never told them anything about him having a twin brother. They were all sitting in the main room of the ASPR office.

"So, can you explain everything once more?" Gene asked.

"We were hired by Greg Roy, one of the government officials of that area, to solve the case of hitch hikers on the Haynesville Woods road." Yukko explained.

"We were returning after the meeting with the client. We were coming back through the Haynesville road when…." Noah trailed off.

"When?" Luna pushed him to finish his sentence.

"When we saw her." Yukko finished for him.

"Her?" Kazuya asked.

"The woman who is responsible for the disappearance of people on that road and Mai." Noah said.

"What happened?" Lin asked this time.

They told the SPR team everything.

"We searched for her for 2 hours but couldn't find her." Yukko said and tears slipped from her eyes.

"So the worst possibility could be that she fell from the slope and ended deep in the forest." Kazuya said.

Yukko and Noah nodded.

"We can't even go and search for her. That area has been sealed off because of the storm." Daniel said.

"We need to solve this case and get Mai back." Luna said.

All of them nodded except Kazuya. Yukko and Noah eyed Kazuya. They needed to talk to him about Mai's disease.

After sometime, Kazuya stood up and went to Mai's office. When he entered the office, the first thing he felt was that it was lonely. Normally Mai's things used to be bright and happy. Her room used to fill with sunlight in the day and moonlight in the night but this room was dull. It didn't had any colour, any happiness.

"Mai." He whispered when he touched the edge of the desk.

"She is been like this since she came here." Noah said while leaning against the door of the office.

Kazuya turned around to see Noah and Yukko standing there.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked.

Noah sighed and said "Do you now that you are a jerk?"

Kazuya raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"A real jerk." Yukko added.

"Excuse me. But I don't like people who insult me when they don't even know who I am." Kazuya spat at them.

"We need to talk Kazuya." Noah said.

"It's about Mai, about….her health." Yukko said.

"What's wrong with her health?" Kazuya said in emotionless voice but inside him, his worry was eating him alive. _'Is there something wrong with her health?'_ He thought.

"Mai's been having mental breakdowns." Noah said.

"Mental breakdowns? But why?" Kazuya said ignoring the emotion that had emerged in his voice.

' _So he does care for her.'_ Noah smirked.

"Its more like when she thinks about **certain** someone or about her past, she collapses." Yukko explained.

' _Certain someone? Don't tell me she is talking about….?'_ Kazuya thought.

"And moreover she refuses to see a doctor." Noah said.

"We tried to tell you this before. We called at the SPR when you hung up on us like a jerk." Yukko said and glared at Kazuya.

' _That's why they called. How can I be such an idiot?'_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kazuya asked.

"Because Mai is still in love with you." Yukko said.

Kazuya's heart skipped a beat. _'She is still in love with me.'_ Kazuya thought.

"When we find her, just don't break her heart once again because if I am correct you still love her no matter what happened between you two." Noah stated.

Kazuya just stared at them. They knew everything about Mai and himself but they didn't know who he actually was. _'Maybe Mai never told them who I am.'_ He thought.

Mean while, Yukko and Noah had left after their little speech. Unknown to them, Gene and Luna had heard everything.

"Your brother really is an idiot." Luna whispered to Gene while keeping an eye on Kazuya.

"I know." Gene shook his head while sighing.

Kazuya met up with everyone in the main room and said. "Let' solve this case and bring Mai back."

Everyone nodded.

"Kazuya, as you know about Mai more than us, you lead the case." Daniel said.

"Are you sure?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes. Henceforth I declare SPR a temporary member of ASPR to find Mai." Daniel declared.

"O.K. Then, Yukko and Noah go with Lin and Luna and try to find some information on that road and the woman. See if you can find some connection between the woman and the road." Kazuya ordered and the four people nodded.

"Daniel, Gene and I will try to get to the Haynesville road and get some information from there. If you four find anything, report directly at Greg's house." Kazuya said.

All of the people nodded.

"Let's get going then." He said and everyone moved out to follow his or her orders.

 **With Mai**

Mai opened her eyes and found herself lying on the forest ground. She stood up and started walking. Her ankle had gotten twisted and was hurting badly. She was getting skinny because of lack of food.

"Screw getting out. I need to eat something." He cursed while walking limply.

"Why is she dragging me back in the forest again and again? Is there something she wants me to find or is she doing this just to torture me?" She asked herself.

Mai touched the ring on her neck. She sighed. As she was stuck in this forest, she had better get some information about the woman.

Mai touched her face and traced the scar that had formed on her face. "I hope it goes away soon." She said to herself.

* * *

 **That's all for today….I know it's a boring chapter but I promise new chapters will be fun…**

 **I hope Mai get's found soon…..I really miss her and Noll's humorous fighting…..(sighs)…well see you next time.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, long time…..Thanks for the reviews…thank you very very much….I don't own GHOST HUNT**

 **4 days since Mai went missing**

Kazuya, Gene and Daniel were sitting in Greg's house sipping tea. All of them were sitting in the main hall.

"We would have sent the research team to find Miss Mayra but it's been raining continuously since that day she disappeared." Greg said while sighing "I really want to help you people because I feel that it's my responsibility to find her as I was the one to ask your team to come here." He added.

"It wasn't your fault." Daniel said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll find her." Gene said after Daniel.

"If we're done reassuring, I want you to give me the details of any murder of a woman on the Hayesville road." Kazuya said. His voice didn't held any emotion.

"Murder? Why do you want any murder files?" Greg was confused.

"The woman had been haunting this place. It's only common sense that she have something in this particular area. That's why I need the information about any murder committed on that road." Kazuya explained and left leaving an open-mouthed Greg sitting on the sofa.

"He's been on an edge since she disappeared." Gene said.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but what's his connection with Miss. Mayra?" Greg asked.

"Well they've been close since college days." Gene said.

"So he kinda cares for her." Daniel said.

"Oh, is that so," Greg said, "Well I should get going. I need to search for the files." He added and left.

"Sooo" Daniel said and turned towards Gene "Is Kazuya really what I think he is?" He asked Gene.

He stared in Gene eyes and demanded an answer from him.

Gene sweat dropped and chuckled nervously "Umm well you see…" Gene quickly left after Kazuya.

"Hey wait! You didn't answer my question. Come back." Daniel left after Gene.

 **With Luna, Lin, Yukko and Noah**

They currently were heading to the city library.

"What are we going to find in the library exactly?" Noah asked with an eyebrow raised at the two people who were sitting in front of him and Yukko.

"Well we are going to get some information on that road, right? So we thought going to the library would be a good idea." Luna said.

"Oh." Yukko said.

"We're here." Lin said while parking the car and coming out. All of them followed soon.

They entered the library. They were walking through sections looking for something that would catch their eyes. That's when Luna gasped. Everyone's attention was turned towards her.

"What is it Luna?" Lin asked.

"I got the section about the roads. Maybe we can find some information on the road." Luna said.

Everyone nodded and started searching through the section.

"Hey! I got the book on the Haynesville Woods." Yukko exclaimed.

Everyone walked towards her. She opened the book on the table and everyone surrounded the table to get a better view of the book. They read the book, tried to get some info on the book but the fate was not on their side.

"There's nothing in here." Luna sighed and slumped back in the chair.

"We need to find something." Noah exclaimed. He turned towards Yukko "Do you think that the woman we saw that night was murdered and then buried somewhere near?" Noah asked her.

Three pair of ears perked up at Noah's assumption.

"You can be right about that." Yukko said.

"Let's go." Lin said.

"Where to?" Luna asked.

"We are not going to find anything here. We have to go to Greg's house if we want to find anything." Lin explained.

Everyone looked at each other for confirmation and nodded and then they left for Greg's house.

 **Greg's House**

Daniel, Gene and Kazuya were looking through the files that Greg gave them. They minimized the murders by two points:

1) That a ghost was a woman

2) The haunting started 12 years ago.

But they were still having problems on pin pointing the actual reason behind the haunting.

"Hey we are back!" Chirped a voice.

Kazuya turned around and saw the team he had sent to find the info on the road.

"What are you people doing here?" Gene asked.

"Well there was nothing we could find there, so we came here." Yukko said with a 'duh'

Everyone sweat dropped at her childishness except Lin and Kazuya.

"But there was one thing that Noah pointed out." Luna said while sitting on the sofa beside Gene.

"What?" This time Daniel asked.

"That the body of the woman was buried in the forest on nearby places." Lin said.

"Your assumption is right and we do have some cases here in which woman were murdered on this road but we don't know who the specific one is." Kazuya explained.

Suddenly, Yukko gasped. In seconds, Noah was beside her.

"What's wrong Yukko?" He asked.

"This….this is the one, the woman." Yukko said while pointing at one of the picture on the files.

Noah took the file and saw the picture. He then looked at Kazuya and said while nodding "Yeah, she is the one."

He handed over the file to Kazuya and he read

"It says that….."

 **With Mai**

She was again walking. She was getting skinny and boney and hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. She was getting weak. He clothes were torn and again the fate was not on her side. It was again raining. Weird thoughts were going through her mind.

"Is everyone worried about me? Are they even thinking of rescuing me?" She said to herself.

She kept walking and then her thoughts shifted to Noll.

"Is he worried about me? Does he even know that I am missing? Will he come to my rescue? Will he accept me back? Will I even go back to him? Will I ever give my heart out to him?" She stopped dead in her tracks.

She slapped her forehead and said, "What the hell am I doing? This is no time to be thinking about this?"

Then something caught her eye. Something was carved on the tree in front of her. She walked closer to the tree and traced her fingers on it. Something was written on the tree. Then her hand was stuck on something. She pulled it out and realized what it was.

"A nail?" She said.

She looked up and then the carving on the tree became clear. "HELP" was written on it. The suddenly blood came out of the words.

"What the hell?" She said and stumbled back. The blood was still coming out of it.

She again touched it and saw something.

 _A woman running in the forest with couple of men trailing behind her._

" _PLEASE LET ME GO" the woman screamed._

" _GET HER" one of the man shouted._

 _She managed to get away from them for some time. When she thought that she was little safe she carved HELP on the tree and while scratching it, her nail broke._

" _THERE SHE IS!" one of the men shouted._

" _HELP! SOME ONE HELP ME!" the woman shouted again._

And then it was gone. Mai was breathing heavily and blinking rapidly to make her vision stable again. She slid down with the trunk of the tree on the forest floor.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

She looked up, the word "HELP" had vanished.

"Where did it go?" She said.

And then her breath hitched in her throat. The woman was standing right in front of her but some distance away. She was saying something but Mai couldn't get it.

"Wh…what?" She stuttered.

The woman said something again.

"I….I can't understand you? What ar-re you saying?" Mai said.

Mai blinked once and found herself staring at the eyes of the woman and that also RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. HER.

The woman murmured something again and vanished but this time Mai got it.

She had said " _HELP"_

"Hey! Where did you go? Come back again." Mai shouted and started running deep in the forest looking for the woman.

* * *

 **Uff…done. Quite a nice chapter…I wonder why she is asking for help, I mean for god's sake she is a ghost…..**

 **Ghosts these days…**

 **Stay tuned….**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, I am back…bdw that was funny, that lady is meant to creep you out, isn't she? Lolzz…..Thanks for the reviews. Thanks a lot…..I don't own GHOST HUNT….**

 **5 days since Mai went missing**

Kazuya was losing himself now. The feeling of helplessness was maddening. He wanted so badly to find Mai and make sure that she never leaves again.

He was sitting in Mai's office again looking through the case file that Yukko and Noah pointed out. They have come back from Greg's house to ASPR office building. It was still raining in Haynesville Woods and it was sealed off until the storm stops.

' _It's still raining out there. I hope Mai's ok. I mean it's been raining there from last 5 days. I hope she is eating well. What does she drinks when she is thirsty? What if….What if she is-'_ He banged his hand on the table in front of him.

"Get a grip Oliver. She is fine. She is just fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Noll." Gene said while entering the office.

He instantly recognized the look on his brother's face. He has that look when he is debating with himself. Gene sighed.

"Would you stop arguing with yourself?" Gene said.

He glared at him and said, "I am not arguing with myself."

"Yeah Yeah. As if I would believe that." Gene said.

Kazuya's left eyebrow twitched. He said "What do you want, Gene?"

"I was wondering if you would be considerate enough to come out and solve some problems about the case." Gene said.

Kazuya raise an eyebrow. "I am considerate enough to be working with you." He commented.

"Hey! Shut it!" Gene protested.

Sighing Kazuya stood up and walked out of the office in the main room with Gene. He settled himself on the sofa.

"Should we again discuss about the case? It will clear some doubts." Daniel said.

"Ah." Gene said and Luna nodded who was sitting right next to him.

"Ok then, it says that a girl named Cara Andresen was murdered by the people of the nearby village and was hanged in the forest. There is a newspaper article attached to it. It says:

Cara Andresen, poor girl was accused of being a witch by the villagers. The villagers assumed that the diseases started spreading in the village when Cara cursed a man in front of the whole village. Soon the said man died along with his family because of some unknown disease. The superstition in the village rose day by day. The poor girl was accused of being the reason of the man's death. She screamed and said that she was not a witch and the man and his family died of a disease but the eyes of villagers were covered with the cloth of superstition. The village mob chased the girl on the Haynesville Woods and hung her in the forest and buried her body." Kazuya read the article out loud.

"So it's the case of superstition and ignorant villagers." Gene said.

"But how can be they so stupid. I mean there is nothing like a witch in this world." Yukko said.

"You study supernatural and you're saying this. Impressive." Gene commented and Yukko glared at him.

"Luna keep your boyfriend in check." Yukko said to Luna and Luna blushed.

"Don't bring me in to this." She exclaimed "And stop teasing her Gene. There is nothing like witch in this world." She added while looking at Gene and Gene chuckle nervously.

"So what do we do now?" Noah asked.

"We have to get back Mai. Simple." Daniel said and everybody nodded.

 **6 days since Mai went missing**

"Any news from Greg?" Kazuya asked from Gene. Gene shook his head in a 'no'

Kazuya stood up and went to Mai's office and stared out of the window.

"Where are you Mai? Please be safe." He whispered to himself.

"He's losing himself." Luna said to Gene.

"I know. He isn't gonna hold it any longer." Gene said with worry in his voice. "Oh! Mai where are you?" He added.

Luna rubbed his back and smiled "We are gonna find her." Gene smiled.

 **7 days since Mai went missing**

Yukko and Noah were in their own office. Noah was sitting on the chair and Yukko was standing right behind him.

"I can't believe that this birthday turned out to be her worst birthday." Yukko whispered and tears started streaming down her face.

Noah stood up and wiped her tears. "Hey, don't worry we'll find her. And once we do, we're gonna celebrate her birthday. She'll have the best birthday." He said.

Yukko just kept crying. Noah kissed her forehead and pulled her into tight hug.

"It's gonna be alright." Noah assured her and Yukko just buried her face into his chest.

 **8 days since Mai went missing**

Lin just closed his cell phone after talking with Madoka. She was hell worried about Mai. They all decided to keep Mai's missing a secret from Luella and Martin. It has been weird. The media did cover the story of her missing but neither of them knows. If they come to know about her being missing, they would throw a fit.

"Mai, I hope you're alright." Lin murmured to himself.

Lin doesn't get attached to people very much but Mai had been different. He still remembered when he first met her she almost made him smile. How she changed Noll. Noll would be so happy when he would be with Mai. She brighten his life like sunlight that he needed.

"Just come back." He again whispered.

 **9 days since Mai went missing**

" _DAMN IT!"_ Noll shouted while slamming his hand on the wall of his apartment.

" _DAMN IT ALL!"_ He again shouted. He slid down the wall on the floor and was breathing heavily.

"Mai, come back, please. Come back to…me. I'll never let you go anywhere again." He whispered to himself when a tear slipped down his face but he quickly wiped it.

 **10 days sine Mai went missing**

Gene was lying on his bed with his head resting on his arms.

He sighed heavily and said "Come back Mai. There is so much to tell you. I even got a girlfriend you know. I want to talk to you so much. After all, I am your best friend. Oh no, scratch that a very useless bad best friend who wasn't there to help you when you needed it."

He just closed his eyes and stayed in his bed. Then Luna came in and sat beside him. She put her hand on his forehead and Gene cracked an eye to look at her.

She smiled at him and said "She is gonna be alright."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. He made her lay with him on the bed and hugged her closely.

"I hope you're right." Gene said and fell asleep.

Luna just stroked his hair even after he fell asleep.

 **11 days since Mai went missing**

"Mai, where are you?" Kazuya said.

 **12 days since Mai went missing**

"We want you back Mai." Noah said.

He looked at Yukko who was sleeping right beside him with her head hung on his shoulder.

"I want to tell you that I proposed to her at last." Noah whispered and buried his head in her hair.

 **13 days since Mai went missing**

"Any news from Greg?" Kazuya asked Daniel.

"No. The rain is still pouring down pretty hardly. The area is still sealed off." Daniel said.

"Hn." Kazuya said that and walked away.

 **14 days since Mai went missing**

Kazuya was again looking out of the window from Mai's office. He was holding the ring that Mai had given him when he had left for Japan. He was feeling guilty. After all, he was the one who broke up with her.

"I swear I'll keep you happy, Mai." Kazuya whispered to himself while holding the ring tightly in his hand.

Then the door of the office banged open revealing a panting Gene standing there.

"Noll, the seal has been taken off. The rain had stopped. We can leave for the Haynesville Woods now." Gene said in one breathe.

Kazuya just started at him, taking in the information. He just stood there, to shock to say anything.

"NOLL!" Gene shouted.

He was brought back from the shock when Gene shouted. When Gene blinked thrice, Noll was already dashing out of the door of the building soon followed by Gene.

' _Just wait for me, I am coming Mai.'_ Kazuya said while climbing the car with Gene and left to find Mai.

* * *

 **OMG, At last they are going to find her…..**

 **Kazuya said "Hn"…..I wonder who says that (chuckles)…**

 **It's a question ok….answer me**

 **Q. Who says "Hn"?**

 **1\. Anime- Naruto (Sasuke) 2. Anime-Maid-sama (Usui) 3. Anime-Fairy Tail (Gray)**

 **I now it's lame… (chuckles)**

 **Do answer…..**

 **Stay tuned….**

 **Read & Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**OMG 132 reviews thanks a lot guys…..And the answer is SASUKE…..of course it's Sasuke because Usui and Gray don't say Hn…I am well aware of that…..I don't own GHOST HUNT…..**

"Noll, the seal has been taken off. The rain had stopped. We can leave for the Haynesville Woods now." Gene said in one breathe.

Kazuya just started at him, taking in the information. He just stood there, too shock to say anything.

"NOLL!" Gene shouted.

He was brought back from the shock when Gene shouted. When Gene blinked thrice, Noll was already dashing out of the door of the building soon followed by Gene.

' _Just wait for me, I am coming Mai.'_ Kazuya said while climbing the car with Gene and left to find Mai.

After hours of waiting, the gang reached the Haynesville Woods road. Everyone was standing on the spot from where Mai had disappeared. Greg and his searching team were also with them.

Kazuya placed his hand on the tree that Mai had taken shelter under.

"This is the place?" he asked.

"Yeah." Noah said.

"So we are assuming that she fell from here and ended up deep in the forest?" Gene asked.

"How do we get down there?" This time Lin asked.

"You people are thinking in going down THERE. Are you crazy? It can dangerous down there." Greg explained.

"So what do you want us to do? Wait here and expect Mai to come up here. If she could, she would have done that a long time ago." Daniel said with his anger directed towards the government official.

"That's not what I meant." Greg defended himself.

"Umm…guys?" Yukko said.

"What is it Yukko?" Luna asked.

"Where….where is Kazuya?" She asked while looking around.

Everyone stiffened. They looked around but Kazuya was nowhere in sight.

"Don't tell me that he already went down there?" Daniel asked with worry and surprise.

"Damn you Noll!" Gene exclaimed and slided down the slope.

Everyone soon followed him.

* * *

Noll was alone wondering in the forest looking for Mai. He had slid down the slope while everyone was arguing about going down or not.

He felt his blood boil. _'That damn Greg. Who does he think he is to tell us what to do? It's his fault only that Mai ended up like this.'_ He thought.

"MAI!" He shouted her name. _'Please be safe.'_ He added mentally.

His eyes caught something red on the forest floor. He knelt down on his knees to check what it was.

Noll's eyes went wide. It was blood. Dry blood. _'It means she is injured.'_ He thought and again started looking for her.

He passed trees and started walking deep in the forest.

* * *

"NOLL!" Gene shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU? NOLL." Lin shouted this time.

"KAZUYA!" Daniel shouted.

"MAI, KAZUYA COME OUT HERE." Yukko shouted.

"Where the hell is he? Why did he go running off like that?" Gene said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Gene. We need to find Mai too." Luna assured him.

"My shiki can't sense anything." Lin informed "It's like something is preventing me to do it." He added.

"We'll find them." Daniel said.

They had left Greg and his searching team on the road. They thought of the chances of both of them coming out of the forest and needing some help or they were just too scared to come down in the forest.

"NOLL! MAI!" Gene shouted again.

* * *

"MAI! WHER ARE YOU?" Noll shouted again.

' _Argh….why heck can't I find her?'_ Noll thought angrily.

Someone stood behind Noll, their breathing was heavy and body was covered in cuts and bruises.

Noll stopped. He felt someone standing behind him.

"Noll." Came a soft whimper.

Noll turned around. His eyes went wide.

"Mai." He whispered.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Mai, _his_ Mai, was standing in front of him and that also very much alive.

Then he took in her appearance. She was wounded all over. Dry blood covered her body. She was thinner than he last saw her and paler too. Then he looked at her face. There was a fading scar on her face. His stomach twisted. Mai, the love of his life, the girl he loves more than himself, was standing in front of him in horrible condition and he couldn't had prevent this.

Mai's eyes were half lidded as she was trying her best to stay awake. To say that she was shock would be an understatement. She was, more like startled, to see Noll standing in front of him. An acute pain shot through her head.

She clutched her throbbing head tightly _'No this can't be happening.'_ She thought.

She took a step back and tripped. Then she felt numb. Then pain started surging through her whole body. Her eyes went wide when she registered what had happened.

She looked down at her body. She didn't hit the ground after tripping. She collided with the tree behind her and the sharpest branch that was in her direction had passed through her chest.

She tried to step forward and the branch came out of her chest. She coughed up blood. She looked at Noll to see him standing in front of her, not moving a muscle.

Noll was stupefied. He paled. He saw the branch piercing through Mai's chest. She coughed up blood. Blood was gushing out of her wound.

She started falling down on the forest floor.

' _Blood…..branch…..case…..wom..an….Noll….Lo…ve'_ She fainted after thinking all that. The last thing she saw was Noll running towards her calling her name.

Noll ran towards her. She was, Mai was already unconscious. Noll knelt beside her. He shook her. No response.

"Mai! Mai! MAI!" he shouted. "No No No NO….don't die….Please Please….." He again shouted while hugging her body.

He started crying uncontrollably.

"After I just found you, you…yo…..you can't DIE! GODDAMN IT!" He again shouted. He choked.

He needed to go back and ask for help. NOW. He picked up in his arms and started running.

"Stay alive Mai! Stay with me!" He said. Tears were running down his face.

His hands were all bloody with her blood. The blood was not stopping. He kept running in the forest. He needed to find help.

* * *

"NOLL! NOl-" Gene stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone's attention was on him.

Soon all of their eyes went wide.

"No!" He whimpered. "NO!" Gene shouted.

* * *

 **OMG…..Mai please be Okay…please….Noll save her…**

 **Well there is one thing I want to make clear…..I changed Kazuya's name to Noll because he was alone at that time and there was no one around to know it teeny tinny secret…..**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guysss I am back…Thanks for the reviews…I don't own GHOST HUNT….**

"NOLL! NOl-" Gene stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone's attention was on him.

Soon all of their eyes went wide.

"No!" He whimpered. "NO!" Gene shouted.

"MAI!" Yukko shouted and started running towards Kazuya.

Everyone soon followed her.

"We have to get her to the cars. NOW!" Lin said.

Soon after some running, they reached the road. Kazuya and Gene with Mai in Kazuya's arms climbed the backseat of their black van. Lin sat on the driver's seat and started driving.

"Mai! Wake up." Noll was whispering softly in Mai's ear. Tears were still pouring down his face.

"It's my fault." Noll said suddenly.

Gene put an assuring hand on his shoulder and said "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"I shouldn't have let her go like that. It's my fault." He said and hugged her unmoving body closer.

"Noll." Gene whispered.

"Please…please tell me that she is going to be ok." Noll said to Gene with tearful eyes.

"She is going to be Ok. Do you hear? She is just going to be fine." Gene said.

After some time, when they reached a nearby hospital, Noll dashed in to the reception area screaming help. His face was tearstained. Doctors immediately admitted Mai into Operation Theater.

Everyone arrived at the hospital after sometime. No one said anything to anyone. They just waited outside the Operation Theater.

Noll was sitting on the chair with his face in his hands and Gene was standing just beside him.

After 3 hours of waiting, which felt like eternity to Noll, Doctor existed the Operation Theater. Kazuya was the first one to reach the Doctor.

"How is she?" He asked.

Doctor looked at him and gave him a small smile. He said "She is just fine. The branch didn't hit any vital organs but it did pass through her chest so she would have some difficulty in speaking. Apart from that, she is all right."

Kazuya collapsed on his knees and said "Thank God." Tears leaked from his eyes.

Gene knelt down next to his brother and said "Yeah, like I said, she will be alright."

"When can we see her?" Noah asked.

"We'll be shifting her in new room. She is still unconscious but you can see her." The doctor informed.

"Let me clear the formalities." Lin said while walking with the doctor.

After sometime, Mai was shifted into different ward.

Everyone was surrounding the bed on which Mai was lying. The only people who were not there were Lin and Greg.

Kazuya was sitting beside her bed on a chair starring at Mai.

"It's time or you to tell us what happened." Daniel said when he approached Kazuya.

"Do we have to do this now?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes" Noah said.

Kazuya sighed and started expaining "I was looking for her when I heard a voice behind me. When I turned around, I saw her standing. She suddenly clutched her head in pain and tripped backward and that's when the branch went through her."

"She must have been shocked to see you there and couldn't handle the shock. Maybe that's why her head started hurting." Noah said.

"Breakdowns." Yukko said.

Noah nodded and said "This would've never happened if you" he glared at Kazuya "would've been there for her."

Kazuya, first time in his life, shrunk under someone's glare.

"Stop accusing him. It is not his fault." Gene said while coming in between Kazuya and Noah.

"But it is his doing after all." Yukko stepped in the argument.

"Really? You are saying this Yukko." Luna said.

"Would all of you just stop? We just got Mai back after 15 days. Put your personal differences aside." Daniel butted in.

All of them shut up.

His eyes turned to Kazuya. He was holding Mai's hand and had fallen asleep with his head on the edge of the bed.

 **Next day**

When Daniel walked in the room, he was greeted with a pale and bandaged glaring girl and a stoic blue-black haired glaring boy.

Suddenly realization hit him like bricks.

"Mai you're up?" Daniel exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock." She said sarcastically.

He didn't even mind her insult, he just went and hugged her. Mai's eyes went soft.

"I thought we lost you." He said while hugging her tightly.

"I am sorry for worrying you." Mai said softly.

"You better be." He said when he pulled apart.

"Now back to business." She said and turned towards Kazuya "What is _he_ doing here?" She hissed.

"He was the one you found you." Daniel said.

"I know. But is he still doing here?" She asked.

"Well he-" Daniel was abruptly cut off by Kazuya.

"You are coming back with me." He said.

"No" She answered "I have a case and I am not going anywhere until it's finished. No scratch that, I am not going anywhere even if it finishes." She said.

"Mai.." Kazuya tried to say.

"No, I am not gonna listen to you. You are no one to tell me what to do." Mai said.

"I already have the details of the case and after the case is finished, you _are_ coming back with me. I am not going to risk losing you again." He said.

"Well, for you kind of information, you already lost me, and how the hell do you have the details of the case?" She asked.

"Well he was appointed as the leader for the case." Daniel informed her.

"WHAT!" Mai shouted.

"I'll leave you guys alone for some time." Daniel said while chuckling nervously and left the room.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" Mai asked.

' _Mai.'_ Noll thought.

"Mai…look I am sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that." He apologized.

"You're sorry. YOUR'E SORRY AFTER 5 FREAKING MONTHS." Mai shouted.

She started coughing.

"Mai." Noll said and ran towards her.

"Don't touch me." Mai said to him.

"Mai please…." He pleaded.

"No Noll. I am not going to open my heart to you again so that you can walk all over it again." She said between her coughs.

"Mai look….." He stopped when Mai told him to stop by her hand.

"Leave." She said while regaining her breath.

"Mai…" Noll tried to say again.

"LEAVE GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted.

Not wanting her to cough like that again, he obliged to her command and left the room. But it didn't go unnoticed by him the words she said before he left the room.

"I hate you…." She had said.

Those three words broke his heart into million pieces. He sat on the chair outside the room. His face was in his hands.

"I am sorry…..I am so sorry Mai." He kept repeating those words until the Doctor who had operated Mai came to him.

"Here are some of her belonging Mr. Shibuya." He handed him a small packet to him and left.

When he saw what was inside the packet, a smile crept on his face.

"You don't hate me, yes angry, but not hate." He whispered to himself.

He was holding the ring he had given to her before they broke apart.

* * *

 **Long chapter…I know there was nothing about the case…..sorry….**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	35. Chapter 35

**I am back…..missed all of you and thanks for the reviews…I don't own Ghost Hunt….**

 **3 weeks later**

All of them were sitting in the main room of the ASPR office. Mai was discharged 3 days ago. She had done everything in her power to ignore Noll but he was very persistent. As if he was determined, that he was going to take her back.

' _Damn him!'_ Mai thought.

"So, we have to go and find her body and burn it if there is anything left after 12 years?" Noah question brought Mai out of her thoughts.

"That should be the only thing holding her back from crossing over." Luna said.

"So when do we leave?" Mai asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked them while raising an eyebrow.

"I, no scratch that we don't think you should go back there." Yukko said.

"What?" she deadpanned.

"That's what we have decided." Gene said.

"I am coming and no one is stopping me." She said firmly.

"I think you didn't hear us properly. Let me rephrase it for you. You are not coming." Kazuya said.

"And I think you didn't hear what I said. I am coming and that's final." Mai said angrily.

' _How dare he keep me away from my case?'_ She thought.

"Mai…" Kazuya tried to say.

"No Kazuya listen to me. I am coming. I was the one who took up the case. So you are no one to take me off of _my_ case." Mai said while standing up angrily.

"Mai, why should you be so persistent? This case nearly cost you your life. Can't you see that we are all worried about you?" Kazuya said while standing up too.

"Oh ho, _you_ were worried about me. I am flattered." Mai said.

"Stop you guys." Luna said while jumping between the two.

"Whatever, I am coming." Mai made it clear and left the room.

Kazuya sighed.

 **On the Haynesville Woods Road**

Mai, Kazuya, Noah and Lin were surrounding the car they had ridded. Others have decided that they will wait for them at Greg's place. It was still cloudy there.

"Let's go." Mai said while sliding down the slope of the forest she had been wondering for 15 days.

Everyone followed her shortly.

"Where do you think her body can be?" Noah asked.

"Don't know." Mai said.

"Let's keep searching." Lin said.

After looking for some time, when they found nothing, Noah had proposed that they split up in two pairs. Even Mai had protested against the idea, Lin had said that it was the only logical thing to do. Mai had ended up with Kazuya, all alone.

Mai was moving forward and Noll was following her while keeping an eye on her.

"Do have any idea where she could be?" Noll asked.

"No." She said curtly.

"Do you have any clue about it?" He again asked.

"No." She again said cutting the conversation short.

"Mai…" He said threatening her to say 'no' again.

"Aren't you being talkative today?" Mai asked with a smirk while hiding it from Noll.

He walked fast and closed the distance between them. Mai stopped walking when she sensed his presence right behind her.

"Turn around." He ordered.

No response.

"Mai." He said dangerously low.

"What do you want?" She asked without any emotion in her voice.

He grabbed her arm harshly and turned her around to face him. He snaked one of his arm around her waist and other arm made its way at the back of her head. Mai placed both of her hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

"Stop struggling, Mai." He said.

"Let go of me." She said.

"First, stop avoiding me." He said and tightened his hold on her and brought her closer.

When Mai looked in his eyes, she saw irritation, regret and love in them. Seeing so much emotion in his eyes, she looked away.

"Why are you not looking at me?" He asked.

"We should look for the body. Let go." Mai whispered.

Noll buried his face in the crook of her neck and Mai gasped.

"I am saying this again. I am sorry Mai. I accept that it was my fault. I am sorry, Just come back with me." He pleaded against her skin.

"Please, let go." Mai said while trying to stop the tears coming out of her eyes.

He placed a small kiss on her neck and released her. When he tried to look at her face, she just started walking forward leaving him to follow her.

 **With Lin and Noah**

"Do you think that they at least talked to each other?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. They both are very stubborn." Lin answered back.

Noah sighed.

"Returning to the case, my shiki can't find anything." Lin said.

"Yeah, it's been hours, but we can't find even her bones." Noah said.

"What if the villagers already burned the bones?" Lin said.

"Yeah. That can be a possibility." Noah said.

Suddenly, lin's phone started ringing.

" **Lin, we are going back to Greg's place."** Noll said.

"Ok. Let me guess, you didn't find anything too?" He asked.

"… **."** Silence.

"Yeah, let's meet on the road." Lin said.

Noll hung up.

"Let's go. We are leaving." Lin said and left.

Noah nodded and followed him.

In the car, Lin was driving and Noah was sitting on the front seat. Mai and Kazuya were sitting on the back seat.

"What if there is something else we are missing?" Mai said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Lin asked while looking at her through the mirror.

"What if, finding her body, isn't what she wants?" Mai asked while looking at Lin through the mirror too.

"Umm, elaborate please?" Noah asked while chuckling nervously.

Mai sighed and explained "What if we are missing a piece in this case? What if, what we know about her being accused of being a witch was just a side story? May be some one portrayed her so that they can get their revenge and maybe she knows and wants him to be arrested for her planned murder. I mean there is no way that the villagers would get this angry that they would kill her. Maybe someone provoked them to take up this decision."

"We can't rely on that." Kazuya said.

Mai shot him a glare and said "It was just a theory."

"We can still take that into consideration." Lin said while fixing his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Thanks Lin." She said while looking out of the window.

They reached Greg's place and talked to him about the theory. They asked him whether he knew anything. But he just shrugged and nervously exited the room leaving his butler behind.

Every member of ASPR and SPR were sitting in the lobby of Greg's house.

"Was it just me or he was acting strangely?" Gene asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah he was a little uncomfortable when we talked to him about Mai's theory." Luna said.

"Would you like to share something?" Kazuya said while looking at the butler's fidget body.

"Umm…" He tried to say.

"Tell us." Mai said firmly.

The butler sighed and told them the truth. Everyone was shocked after he completed.

Mai's eyes showed anger and disgust. "That _Bastard."_ Mai hissed.

* * *

 **Doneeeee…..Guys there are only 2-3 chapters more to this story so bear it with me…..**

 **What was the truth that the butler told them? Want to know right?**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys…again thanks for the reviews…..I don't own GHOST HUNT…**

"That _Bastard."_ Mai hissed.

"Calm down Mai." Daniel said. He looked calm on the outside but he was so angry on the inside that he was just looking for the right opportunity to shred his limbs apart.

"You never told about this to the police?" Kazuya asked the butler.

"No, I couldn't. I had given my word to the master." The butler said.

"You hid information about the case. You are going to be in prison if police comes to know about this, which they will surely come to know." Gene said sternly.

"Why tell now?" Luna asked.

"I've seen what trouble Miss. Mai has gone through, what you all have gone through. I just couldn't hold it anymore." He said.

"What do we do know?" Lin asked Kazuya who was deep in thought.

After couple of minutes, Kazuya said, "I have a plan."

After sometime, Noll and Mai were walking towards Greg's office.

"Do you think that it's gonna work?" Mai asked him.

"Positive." He said with such confidence that Mai had to believe him.

When Mai and Noll entered his office, they saw Greg sitting on the chair while reading a file that was lying on the desk in front of him.

"Oh Miss. Mai and Mr. Kazuya, please come in. Have a seat." Greg said with a smile.

Kazuya and Mai settled themselves in front of Greg's desk, on the chairs.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

"Well we already discovered Cara's dead body, well you can say bones." Mai informed him.

"Really now?" Greg said while narrowing his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Mai asked him.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's good that you found her bones. Now there won't be any accidents on that road anymore." Greg said.

"Yeah." Mai said while nodding her head.

"If you don't mind me asking something, Mr. Roy?" Kazuya asked him.

"You can ask anything, Mr. Kazuya." Greg said.

"When did you start working here?" He asked.

Greg blinked in confusion. He said "14 years."

"14 years, huh? Didn't the accidents start happening 12 years ago?" Mai asked this time her eyes narrowing at him.

"Yes it did. But why are you asking me all these questions?" Greg asked getting uncomfortable.

"How come you didn't know what happened with Cara?" Mai asked him.

"What are you trying to say, Miss Mai?" Greg asked her.

"You perfectly know what I am trying to say here." Mai said.

"Are you insinuating that I lied to you people?" Greg said while standing up angrily.

"We didn't say anything about that. Why do you think that we are trying to accuse you for her murder?" Kazuya said with a smirk.

"But you do know something, don't you?" Mai asked.

"No I don't." Greg said.

"So, what your butler told us was just a lie?" Kazuya asked.

"What did he tell you?" Greg said.

"Do we need to tell you that?" Mai asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"He told us that she was going to give statement to the police that you were doing smuggling of drugs in this village and the nearby area." Kazuya said.

"What no-" Greg tried to say.

"So, to make her shut up, you tried to bribe her, but she refused." Mai said.

"That wasn't-" he again tried to say.

"So to make sure that your dirty little secret doesn't come out, you spread the rumors of her being a witch in the village, by killing that family by overdosing them on drugs." Kazuya said.

"No No No" Greg shouted.

"As the villagers were unknown to drugs, they thought that she really was a witch and killed her." Mai finished.

"Accept it, you killed her." Kazuya accused him.

"That wasn't me. I did that so that I could avenge my brother." Greg blurted out.

Kazuya and Mai smirked and Greg's eyes went wide. In seconds, he was held down on the desk, with his hands turned back by the cops.

Mai went to him and whispered, "We know that was your brother who was smuggling the drugs."

Greg looked at his butler who was also arrested by the police.

"You betrayed me!" He shouted.

"I had to do it master. People were dying." His butler replied with glassy eyes.

"Damn you!." He again shouted.

"You are a psychotic person." Gene said.

The police took both of them. The gang went to the Haynesville road in hope that they could talk to Cara. They waited for sometime but she didn't appear.

"Cara, please if you can hear me, Come out." Mai said softly.

Suddenly there was a golden light forming in the middle of the road. Soon Cara emerged from it. She walked towards Mai and traced her fingers on her fading scar on her face making the scar to vanish.

"Thank you, Mai." Cara's spirit said with a smile.

"You're so…beautiful." Mai said absentmindedly.

Cara laughed and her laugh echoed in the forest.

She turned towards everyone and said, "Thank you everyone for helping me. And Mai" she turned towards Mai "I am sorry for hurting you. And you" This time she turned towards Kazuya "Take care of her."

After that, she just vanished.

"Congratulation everyone, the case is closed." Daniel said with a smile.

 **Next day**

Mai was searching in her ASPR's office for something. Today Noll and Lin were leaving. Gene and Luna had already left.

"Where did I keep it?" Mai mumbled while searching.

"Looking for something?" Someone said from the door.

When Mai turned around, she saw Noll standing there.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Mai said while turning to search again.

She heard him sighing and walking towards her. He turned her around and gave something to her.

"I think you are looking for this." He said while handing the ring to her.

Mai's eyes went wide but she composed herself quickly.

"I am not looking for this." Mai lied while placing the ring on the table.

"Mai." Noll said softly.

She turned towards him. He looked straight in her eyes.

"Please forgive me and come back with me." He pleaded.

"No." She said "I don't think I can do this anymore." She whispered.

"Please Mai, please. I am sorry, I am so sorry. I know it was my fault." He again said.

"You didn't even think twice before you broke us apart, Oliver." She said "How can I trust you again?" She followed.

"But-" He tried to say.

"No Oliver, I am not coming back." She said sternly.

Noll let go of her arm and took a step back.

"Let me say this, I will always love you Mai." He said that and left for airport with Lin.

Mai was facing the window that was behind her desk. Daniel, Yukko and Noah were standing in her office.

"You can't let him go, Mai." Yukko said "He loves you. I admit that he made a terrible mistake, but he was regretting it. You, off all people, should know that." She followed.

Mai didn't say anything.

"Mai we all know how much you love him. Just go and stop him before it's too late." Daniel said.

Again, she didn't say anything.

"Leave it guys, she isn't going to say anything. She is making the same mistake as he did." Noah said bitterly.

Mai's head snapped in his direction. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know what Mai, you are so screwed. You are letting him go." He paused "You weren't the one who saw his tears when he brought you to the hospital. You weren't the one who saw, how much pain and regret he was going through because you are so damn selfish." He exclaimed.

No one said a word.

"You think, you endured all the pain. You are wrong, I think Kazuya endured more pain then you because he loves you more than you can even imagine. But you just closed your eyes after what happened and started living in denial." He again said angrily.

Mai started walking towards the door to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Noah shouted.

"I…." She paused. She looked at him with a smirk "I will never be able to stop him, if I am not gonna leave this place." She looked at Noah "Care to give me a ride to the airport."

Noah beamed "Let's go."

They both were riding Noah's bike and Mai had tried to reach Noll a couple of times.

"He isn't picking up his phone." Mai said.

"Maybe he already passed the check in counter." Noah informed.

"Don't scare me. Then I won't be able to stop him." Mai whispered.

"Shut up Mai. You'll stop him." Noah said.

They reached the airport and went in.

"NOLL!" Mai shouted.

"KAZUYA!" Noah shouted.

They couldn't find them.

"Try calling Lin." Mai said.

"He didn't pick up." Noah informed him.

"Damn." Mai said.

They reached the check in area.

"Mai we can't-" Before he could complete his sentence Mai had already set off running.

"Mai NO!" Noah shouted.

Mai saw cops getting ready to stop her. She smirked when she saw their faces when she jumped above the boundaries.

"Stop HER!" She heard one of the cops shouting.

She was running for two reasons:

1) Find Noll

2) Run away from cops.

"NOLL!" she again shouted.

This time she found him standing, facing towards her with a shocked expression. Tears leaked from her eyes when she ran towards him and hugged him. Noll's luggage dropped on the floor when he hugged her back.

"You idiot! Couldn't you have been a little more persistent? What would have happened if I haven't come to stop you?" She shouted and he just chuckled.

"I love you." He said.

"I hate you!" She exclaimed.

She cried on his shoulder.

"I will always love you Noll." She whispered.

He faced her and kissed her not minding the people who were squealing and whistling at them. He only knew that Mai, _his_ Mai was back to him and he couldn't be more happy.

"Miss." One of the cops called.

Mai looked at him.

"You need to come with us. You broke a rule. I hope you know the consequences." The cop said.

Mai just chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her neck.

"Umm….Sorry?" She said.

The cop just shook his head and mumbled something like "Young people."

* * *

 **OOOOMMMMGGGGG…IT's finished…Last chapter is the next one**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	37. Epilouge

**Hey guys…last chapter…..Two chapter together…jeez I sure was excited to conclude this story….I don't own GHOST HUNT**

6 months had passed since Mai and Noll got together again. Luella and Martin were so happy to hear about it. They also came to know that they had found Gene and he had a girlfriend named Luna. Martin said that Luella and Madoka cried for so many days after they heard about it. ASPR came to know about the real identity of Noll. They were so shocked and angry with Mai that she didn't say anything. Mai was working two jobs know. One as the manager at ASPR and again as an assistant at SPR. Now she was heading back to Japan to Noll.

"So, happy little brother that Mai is coming back to such a conceited person like you?" Gene said with a mischievous smile. Luna was sitting just next to Gene, chuckling at his comment.

Noll glared at him and said "I wonder how Luna can keep up with such an overly confident idiot and stupid kind of person like you?"

"Hey! What did you just say?" Gene exclaimed.

He was going to say something when he heard Luna laughing beside him.

"You are suppose to be on my side." Gene pouted.

Luna just ruffled his hair and was going to say something when there was a knock on the office's door.

"I'll get it." Lin said while getting up to take the door.

He talked with that person for some time, took an envelope from him and returned in the main room. He handed it to Noll.

"What is it?" He asked.

"See for yourself." Lin said.

Noll opened the envelope and took out a key and a letter from it.

"What does it say and what is that key?" Gene asked.

"It says that Mai bought an apartment in Japan." Noll said while narrowing his eyes.

"What? But I thought that she was going to live with you." Gene said while poking his chin.

Then he heard a door shutting with a bang. Noll had left the room.

"I think he thought that too." Luna said while chuckling.

"Mai is in for big scolding." Lin said.

After sometime, Mai entered in the main room of ASPR.

"Hey guys, long time." She said with a smile.

Gene was the first one to give her a hug and then Luna was the second. Lin just nodded at her.

"Mai! In my office right now." Noll shouted from his office.

"What's up with him?" Mai asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go and find out." Gene said while grinning.

"O..K" Mai shifted away from him.

When she looked around the room, she found Gene grinning, Luna chuckling and Lin smirking. Hell even Lin was smirking at her.

' _What the heck happened here?'_ She thought herself.

She knocked on Noll's office and entered when she heard a faint yes. When she entered the room she saw Noll sitting on the chair and his arms resting on the desk in front of him with an envelope lying on the table. She sat opposite to him on the chair.

"Hey Noll!" She said softly.

"Hn." Noll grunted.

' _Wow! So much for missing me.'_ Mai thought sarcastically.

"What is this?" He said while handing the key to her.

"It's a key." She said.

Noll's left eye twitched "I know that, Mai."

"So what?" Mai asked.

"I got a letter saying that you bought an apartment here." He informed.

"They got it ready already? Great then I can move in today only." Mai exclaimed.

"Why did you bought an apartment?" Noll asked.

"So that I can live in Japan. Jeez, when did you become stupid?" Mai asked trying to hide her laughter.

Noll's left eye again twitched.

"I thought you were going to live with me." He said.

Blink. Blink. Blink. "WHAT? Why did you think that?" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that? We lived in England together." Noll told her. He was confused.

' _What's up with her?'_ He thought.

"Yeah we lived together in _different_ rooms." She said while pressing the word 'different'.

"So what…." He paused and then smirked "How did you know that my apartment has only one room?" He asked her.

Mai blushed. "Umm well….umm" She stuttered.

Noll stood up and walked around the table towards her. He turned her chair and made her face him. He was so close that Mai knew for sure that he could hear her heartbeat.

"You asked Lin, didn't you?" He again said with a smirk.

"I-I.." She couldn't say anything.

Noll kissed her that got her by surprise but she soon returned his kiss. He hugged her and whispered "Mai, I am again asking this, Will you...will you marry me?"

Mai's eyes went wide but soon closed when tears filled them.

"Yes." She answered back.

She hugged him back and Noll let a sigh of relief escape from his lips.

"Thank you." He said.

 **At the day of wedding**

"Am nervous." Mai said.

She was standing in front of a mirror, wearing beautiful white wedding gown. Madoka, Luna and Luella were getting her ready.

"It'll be fine Mai." Luna said.

"You're looking great." Madoka said.

"I am happy that Noll is marrying you." Luella said.

Mai tuned towards her with tears in her eyes.

Madoka screamed which was soon followed by the screams of other three ladies.

"What the heck Madoka?" Luna exclaimed.

"Mai don't ruin your make-up." Madoka scolded.

All of them started laughing.

Gene became Mai's best man. Mai saw Noll waiting for her in black tuxedo and was smiling at her. Gene gave Mai's hand in Noll's hand.

"You're looking beautiful." He complimented her when she stood opposite to him.

"And you're looking arrogantly handsome as usual." Mai said and Noll just smirked.

"Do you, Oliver Davis, take Mayra Thomes as your lawfully wedded wife?" The Father said.

"I do." Noll said.

"And do you, Mayra Thomes, take Oliver Davis as your lawfully wedded husband?" The Father said.

"I do." Mai said.

"I, hence declare you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now." Father said.

Noll kissed her and Mai just smiled in the kiss.

He joined their foreheads and said "I love you, Mai."

"I love you too." Mai said.

* * *

 **Yeyyyyyyyyyy…the story is finished…I can't believe it…..**

 **Please tell me how the story was…kkkkk**

 **Bye and don't forget to read my next story which I will start from next week "Supīdo" which means speed…It's a sasusaku fanfic…**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
